Fantastico Letters With Style
by Dogsrule
Summary: Feeling very bored and seeing others write letters 2p!Romano has decided to join in on the fun! Ask him anything you want to or what randomly pops into your head! … Just make sure to keep it at 'T' please.
1. Intro

Ciao~ Lovi here~. But no, I'm not your '1p' Romano (thankfully he's so tacky!), I'm his (much more nicer and stylish) counterpart. I believe your term for it is 2p or Second Player? Well, not that that matters anyway it's your own choice what you want to call us.

But what I would love is to be able to talk to everyone~. Especially after seeing others do it. Including my very very uptight fratellino~. And don't worry I'm not going to curse you or yell like my oh so tacky counterpart. So send it some letters! I'll even give you some of my amico Arthur's cupcakes! (the NON-poisoned ones of course can't reply back to you if you're dead. ;))

Love to hear from people soon! Ciao~. ;)

* * *

Dogsrule here! :D All I can say is that I got bored… and then started writing as 2p Romano on '_**Letters Written In Blood Red Ink**_' by **HolyRomanGermany** to the point where I HAD to start one myself. And no worries! I'll update the other letter fics soon… Mi dispiace for how long I'm taking? ^_^;;;

ANYWAYS… as for the letters you write as whoever you want to, OCs included. ^_^ And as for how 2pRomano acts I based off of the one here: browse. deviantart ?qh=§ion=&q =ask+2p+romano# / d4yl9r1 (Just remove the spaces and add in th p.) Or you can look it up in deviantart by typing in 'Ask2p!Spamano'.

And the last thing is that I really don't care what you write about just make sure to keep it at 'T'. ^_^; Other than that free range! XD Just be wary about fashion tips because I know NOTHING about it. XD


	2. Sydney 1

Yay! First letter! :D Thanks **InsanityAintOptional**! :D (and yep! That IS true… I should know. XD)

* * *

Dear Mr. Romano,  
Hello. I'm Sydney Jones, one of 1p! America's daughters/states, Wisconsin.  
Anyways, as of late I've been kind of curios about you 2ps, and I've actually been corresponding with your brother, so.. I figured it would be okay to write to you.  
Thank you for taking time to read and respond to this letter,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~, ;)

Prego~. But of course I would take the time to read your letter and respond! How could I not?

Si~! I love the fact you decided to write to me. But I guess 2ps is very interesting to someone who's not used to it, there are many thing that the 1ps do that really confuse us. Oh? You been talking to Feli? I hope he's been (relatively) nice to you. He's always so rude to me… *sigh* and he complains when I call him an angry uptight psycho…

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Whoa… so weird since I'm used to writing as the normal Romano…. But now does that my own mouth is worse? O_o

Baci e abbracci – hugs and kisses

Hopefully the Italian will get better since I'm trying to study it…. =_=;

Review please! :D


	3. Sydney 2

I'm back~! Did ya miss me? :D Meh, who knows. :/ This is probably going to be the last one for tonight (or for a while) until I get more letters. So…. Yeah…. ^_^;

* * *

Dear Mr. Romano,  
Er, hello to you as well.  
Well, I know that other people are usually really busy, so thank you for taking time out of your day to respond.  
Um, yeah. I agree; if there's anything you want to know about the 1ps,( aside from military secrets, weaknesess and the like) you can ask me and I'll try to answer the best I can.  
Yeah, Mr. Feliciano's been very nice. Hm... Maybe if you called him an uptight psycho less, maybe he wouldn't get as angry. Just a suggestion, though.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Hm? Is there a problem? You don't mind me calling you bella do you? You can tell me if you do I won't get mad at you.

Ah, si. Well I'm really not busy. There is a lot of paperwork and such but Feli really doesn't trust me with it. So usually I hang out with Toni or Arthur.

Well grazie! But it's really surprising you would be willing to tell me things like that. Most usually consider us all evil even though only America falls into that category. But I'm sure both Feli and Toni would say that Arthur would fall into it too.

I really appreciate the help bella~ but sadly there's too much that Feli considers wrong with me even though we are fratelli. And even if I did stop he would only find something new to complain about. How I wish he was like his 1p self…

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still kinda weird… but fun! XD Oh so fun… XD

Review please cuz letters are awesome and you don't want to make Lovi sad! :D


	4. Mindanao 1

Yay! More letters! Grazie! :D

* * *

2P!Romano,

There's two of you? Oh, hi, I'm 1P!Mindanao, 1P!Philippines's little sister.  
So are these "2nd Players" exact opposites of "1st Players"? I'm a bit confused. So I was wondering what's your thoughts on Kuya Feliciano. Do you think he's tacky too? Is Sealand an actual country in your world?  
Are you 'dark' too? Because people keep on telling you guys are evil versions of us. Is Belarus and Russia nice in the world of 2ps?

Yours Truly,  
Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Si~ there are. I guess to someone in your world this is very strange si?

Si, we're their direct opposites. For example my 1p self has a very dirty mouth while I prefer not to curse at all and I also have the better fashion sense that he sorely lacks, Toni's 1p self is very cheerful and happy while mine's kind of emotionless… it's quite sad at times really. Does that help enough or do you want me to explain the differences more? I don't mind it's really fun to.

Kuya? That means fratello vero? Well… Feli's not really tacky.. he's more dull and uptight than anything else. Tacky would be a step up for him even though that's what I call my 1p self's wardrobe.

But no, Peter isn't a country frankly it would be very preferable for him not to be one. Despite him being Arthur's fratellino he's more like America than him…

Well, I certainly don't call myself 'dark' but I guess most would just assume we are because we're the opposite of 1ps who are 'good'. The only one who I really believe to be evil with us is America, but I guess that only makes sense because yours always calls himself a hero. And.. well… I can't really speak too much for Russia since he is fairly antisocial and just about as emotionless as Toni but Bela's really nice! She's really good at flower-arranging. I can ask her to send you some of her work if you want to.

Grazie mille~, ;)

Lovino

* * *

Yeah.. well.. I'm just guessing on 2p Russia, Belarus, and Sealand from pictures I saw… ^_^; I just stuck in the flower-arranging because it's a funny mental image (to me anyway). XD

Review please! :D


	5. Cecilia 1

Yay! Four letters in one day! :D I feels so loved… =w=

* * *

Hello! Ive actually heard a bit about 2ps before, but I don't understand what they are. Could you explain?  
Cecilia

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Cecilia~,

Well, to start with… we're the direct opposite of the nations you call '1p'. My best example would be that we're like a mirror. Actually some of us even call where we are a mirror world, but anyway, we're like a mirror image except we also physically look different too in terms of hair and eye color, skin tone, etc. Not to mention all of our personalites are completely different from our 1p counterparts. A physical example is that my own (real) hair color is actually a light brown that I believe is a few shade lighter than the 1p Feli, but I just dye it to be blond. It looks much more bello this way. ;)

Hope this explains~,

Lovino

* * *

I make up the stuff about what his real hair color is… So don't take my word for it. ^_^; And also don't take my word for the whole 2p stuff either…. Is all just stuff that running through my head. ^_^;

Review please! I needs those letters! :D


	6. LK 1

And I'm still here procrastinating about doing the dishes! Yay me! XD

* * *

Ciao, Lovino!  
I was wondering, if you are more...partial to 1P Feli, is 2P Feli more partial to 1P Romano? And what do you think of both 1P and 2P Spain? And some of the other 1P and 2P nations?  
Am I as confusing you as much as I am to myself...?

Curiously yours,  
LK

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao LK~,

Well… at times I _do_ like 1p Feli better…. After all his fratellone doesn't have to work about the day's grocery shopping being thrown at HIS head. My Feli DOES say he's more partial to my 1p self but he's also never met him either….

I do like both Tonis! Mine is a tab bit too possessive at times about things he considers his, me included. But his 1p self seems like he would be very enjoyable to hang around! It's such a shame if I tried to my Toni would probably try to kill him in a very violent and possible graphic way…. *sigh*

But other nations? … Well, there is my amico Arthur, both Feli and Toni hate him but I find him to be very fun to be around! He always comes up with very fun ideas! Of course even_ I'M_ not willing to eat what he cooked for me unwanted side-effects caused my drugs is no way to spend a day. I can't say too much about his 1p counterpart.. but he does remind me of Feli at times because of his stuffiness….

Francia… well….. I don't like being groped without permission. And from what I heard about him he does it far too much…. My Francia is well… very morid… when I last heard from Feli about him he was trying to figure out how to kill nations…. Feliciano suggested to him he should use Arthur.

I guess I'll mention the potato too… I don't _hate_ him like my 1p self does… but the 1p one seems fairly annoying and macho while mine is a couch potato.

If it doesn't bother you I'll prefer not to mention America…. The 1p one is fine but ours… well…. It's best not to talk about it si?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow that was long… XD But fun! :D

Review please! :D


	7. Sydney 3

Welp! Probably the last one for the night then it's the evil dishes and then fighting the boxer for space one the bed. XD I usually lose that one... :/

* * *

Dear Mr. Romano,  
Hello to you too.  
No, I just... Honestly don't get complimented like that much. I've been told I'm intelligent and the like, but not really... bella.  
Oh. Well, at least ypu don't have to do lots if work, right?  
Toni and Arthur? That's 2p! Spain and England, right?  
Welcome. Really? That's not very nice. Neither you or your brother has given me reason to think of you as evil, and until someone is able to give me solid proof, then what reason have I not to trust you?  
Again, your welcome. Aw. That stinks...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Well then I'm make an effort to keep calling you that si? ;)

Si, it is nice. Even if it DOES get a little boring at times.

Si, I mean them. I get along with both of them even though they hate each other. The last time they met up Toni tried to cut Arthur apart with his axe while Arthur tried to poison Toni. I guess it still goes back to the whole armada situation…

Well grazie bella~. It's great you think so highly of us~. And it really means a lot that you trust us too!

Si, it does, but well, *shrug* he IS my fratellino. For his 1p self to be so nice and cheerful he has to be how he is. I'll admit it would be nice if he stopped throwing things at me...

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

I love referencing that ask thing on devianart… It's so awesome…. XD

Review please! :D


	8. Sydney 4

I want some cheese now… (and pasta)… don't ask. I'm just weird. ^_^;

* * *

Dear Mr. Romano,  
Hi.  
Um, you can if you, er, want to, I suppose.  
Yeah, I can see how it could be boring at times...  
Ok. Wow. Our Spain and England are still sore over the whole 'Armada' incident, (never ever ever EVER let those two near a game of Battleship. That was the most graphic bloody thing I have ever seen.) but they don't try and murder each other on sight.  
Welcome. Well, it's wrong for people to tar you all with the same brush; saying you guys are all evil is like saying that all 1ps are perfect and that our whole world is unicorns and rainbows.(I wish!)  
Huh. I suppose you're right...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Ciao~. ;)

Grazie! I'll make sure I will~. But si, it can be really boring but other than that life over here is pretty exciting. There's so much fun things to do.

Ooh really? That seems pretty fun to see~. …. I wonder if it will work over here with Arthur and Toni too…. But sadly, si. It usually happens as soon as they make eye contact. But they do try to make sure not to fight in front of America then he'll go off on another one of his killing rampages. It took so much bleach and detergent to get all of the blood out of my clothes….

Si~ I believe it's wrong too~. But I really have to admit that a very nice change to meet someone who doesn't believe that right off and give us a chance~. After all our Belarus is very nice and sweet (and the best flower arranger/decorator too!) so I can't imagine what her 1p self is like.

Si, but I've already come to accept it. It's the same case for me and my counterpart as well. I can't be how I am now without him being well… like that…..

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Mi dispiace if this seems rude, but where is Wisconsin located? I tend to avoid going over to America's place unless I absolutely have to.

* * *

Actually.. I (surprisingly) do know where it is… ^_^; Guess it's close enough to my state? *shrugs* …. They need to have a Hetalia like thing for American history… it would help so so much...

Review please! :D


	9. WammyBoysFTW 1

Hey! What do ya know a familiar face! Or profile picture or user name…. I'm confusing myself… :/

* * *

Dear Lovi,

You seem much nicer then your counterpart, he's far too quick to anger but it is fun the mess with him

-WammyBoysFTW

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao WammyBoysFTW~, (mamma mia! What a long name!)

Grazie~, but si. He really is. *sigh* I really don't know how he ended up with such an attitude problem. But I suppose I _should_ be grateful that it's him who acts like that, otherwise it would be me!

So he's fun to mess with si? I've hadn't had very man interactions with him so I'll take your word for it~. Does he angrily react to things like my uptight fratellino? If so it seems like it would be lot of fun talk to him more~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

The normal Romano IS fun to mess with…. =w= And I write as the guy too. XD

Review please! :D


	10. Mindanao 2

I think I have a bug bite on my left leg… it itches. :/ But YAY~! 10 letters! :D

* * *

2P!Romano,

It's Mindanao again, thanks for answering my letter. Sorry, I forgot to explain what 'Kuya' meant. In my country, the Philippines, it means 'big brother'. Spain in your world is emotionless? Well, in my opinion I'd like it better that way... He stalks little kids in my world! I should know! He colonized my siblings and almost colonized me! He's worse than Netherlands! He changed my name to Marissa and now if you ever call me that in front of him, he starts call me his 'daughter'! He's really creepy! Anyway, do you prefer 2P or 1P?

Yours Truly,  
Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

P.S. I'd like a few flowers, my sister's birthday is coming soon.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Prego~. It was fun answering it!

Ah, so it means fratellone… grazie for clearing that up. After all I wouldn't want to travel to your country and make a fool out of myself si? (although there are certain nations here who would say I'd do that anyway… so mean…)

Oh… he stalks them? That doesn't sound like Toni at all! But si, he's very emotionless and possessive of everything he considers his, like me for example. That's one of the reasons why I can't go meet his 1p self on my own, I wouldn't want to be at fault for your world's Toni being killed violently. ;)

But preference-wise…. Well…. I do like the 1p one… but if I actually have to choose I would pick my Toni. After all I've been around the man since I was a cute little bambino~. And he's also the one I'm more used to. It would feel very strange to have Toni running up to hug me while rambling about the very first thing that comes to his mind. XD

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Va bene~! I'll send them as soon as I can! Is there a certain color or combination you want? Bela always like to try to create new ones.

* * *

You know…. It kind of seems like 2p Romano rambles… a lot. I don't know if it's me accidently doing it or if it's him… XD

Review please! :D


	11. Seychelles 1

Dang this stuff is too addicting! XD

* * *

Dear Lovi,  
Hi it's Seychelles!  
I wanted to ask you a quick question.I have lost my fish and I was wondering if you've seen him.I asked 2p Spain, but he said he had eaten him! Please help! ;-;

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Seychelles~,

Oh! That's so sad! Hm… it seems strange that Toni would be the one do to that…. Usually he prefers to get his fish some place he trust… Are you sure it was him? Or I guess I could ask him myself si?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Did you check Toni's paella to see if he cooked him?

* * *

Wow… he nonchalantly says to look in food to see if the fish is in there….. =_=;;

Review please! :D


	12. Derbyshire 1

Still going strong with the typing! :D

* * *

To 2PLovino,

Ummm... Hi...How are you?  
I'm writing to you Brother at the moment...  
(Oh god I didn't act like this Before...')  
this is Awkward...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~, (you have such a bella name~. ;))

I'm bouno~. I hope you're the same too si?

Oh, so you're writing to Feli? I hope he was somewhat nice to you. He never is to me, usually he prefers to throw things at my head.

Hm? How is this awkward? Or is it because you're more used to my (tacky) 1p counterpart?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I noticed that your last name is 'Kirkland' does that mean you're related to my amico's 1p self?

* * *

Uh… at the risk of sounding stupid… where's Derbyshire….? ._.

Review please! :D


	13. Sydney 5

I has frozen drink, be jealous. :P

* * *

Dear Mr. Romano,  
Hi.  
Um, kay.  
Huh. Sounds nice.  
I advise you not to try it... If it can make our Spain (and he's extremely easygoing and amiable) full out homicidal towards England, I'd be scared to see what would happen with your England and Spain.  
Killing rampages...  
I am so glad I live in the 1p world... (No offense intended to you)  
Yeah. I suppose it would be. Woah... S-SWEET Belarus? Holy son of a gun... In our world, Belarus obssesively stalks Mr. Russia, and keeps trying to marry him, (even though they are siblings) and turns homicidal on anyone who even dares to get close to Mr. Russia. Flower arragning? Our Belarus is more of a knife arrangin person than a flower arranger.  
I assume you know where Illinois is, it's the state witg Chicago? I'm the state directlt above. And from what U've heard about 2p!Dad, I can't blame you for wanting to avoid his place.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~.

Ciao again~. ;)

Si! It really is! But I'm sure people in your world have some fun too right?

I don't know… it DOES sound pretty fun … ;) But the only favor I ask is that you don't mention this …uh.. plan to Feli. He's never agreeable about my ideas (Don't really know why…) and because he's his normal uptight self I don't think he'll go along with me trying 'spice up' a meeting.

No offense taken, but si, killing rampages. As much as Arthur is my amico giving America those pastries of his during America's childhood wasn't the _best _idea. But other than that he's still a fun one to be around, if you are able to you should try it sometime. Just don't eat anything he offers you~.

Si~ she is~. I don't think she could even hurt a fly and she's actually scared of her fratello and sorella. But… wow… your 1p Belarus sounds more like our Belgium and Ukraine… Of course Belgium the one who does the stalking. The knife thrower (other than my fratellino) is Ukraine! Wow… the 1p world really is very different…

But si~. Bela does a lot of flower arranging. And I think she also does some interior decorating. I've included some picture of her work for you to see~. ;)

Ah, si! The one with the America mob! I understand which one you're talking about now. I imagine your place must get very cold at times. And si, most of us prefer to avoid him only Arthur's silly enough to go visit all the time. *chuckle*

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. You're don't have to call me Romano bella. Lovino or Lovi is fine~. ;)

* * *

He's still rambling… XD I never should've pointed that out to myself… :/

Review please! :D


	14. Mika e Meika 1

Crabs are evil. That is all.

* * *

2P! Roma (That's a cuter name),

Why is your counterpart such a meanie? He called a lady a bitch on the road even though he can't drive! Besides, I heard your Toni is emotionless? Who said our Toni is a stalker? He's just emotional...towards them :) I think Spain in my world would be best friends with you, though, he's similar to your Spain...in a sense that he likes 1p!you. (Your counterpart is a bastard, how can he even LIKE him? Your counterpart can't even show love for his brother, he verbally abuses him..)Also, my master (1p! Feli) wants to meet you, he says he wants to have pasta with you since...his brother...kind of..hurt him. ("Hurt" as in, beat) Can you make master happy, as long as your Spain is with him too? He won't admit it, but I know he thinks his brother hates him. (He even tells me he thinks of you mostly as his brother, considering your more brotherly than HIS brother) Well, I have to go see Lin and Ren, we have to set something up to make him happier. He hasn't been happy recently...(Other than his brother hitting him badly, England had the guts to say that "no one likes you, Germany can't even stand you, ect" He's deflated..)

Yours Truly,

Mika Hitsune and Meika Sichane

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mika e Meika~,

Hm? Well… I really don't think he's that… bad (even if he _does_ have an attitude problem and is tacky)… but si~. I can watch your world's Feli for a while~. He's such a cutie~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow… 1p Romano got trashed… O_o

Review please!


	15. Mindanao 3

… can't think of anything to say….

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Oh, he's possessive? Oh, god...I hope my 2P isn't that messed up...that is if my 2P is even alive... Does your Spain like tomatoes, do you even like tomatoes? How do you feel about 2P Germany? Because your original and original Germany are a bit like, enemies... Do you know of a way I could meet 2P Belarus? Because here, she's usually stalking her brother, which reminds me, how is 2P Ukraine and Greece like? Does 2P Greece hate cats?

Yours Truly,  
Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

P.S. My sister, Visayas, likes tropical flowers and her favorite colors are red and yellow. Sorry, I'm a bit of a Tom-boy so I'm not good at stuff like this...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Si~ VERY possessive~. But that's Toni after all so I'm used to it. and si~ both of us like tomatoes we just don't eat them raw (it's such a pain to get out of clothing…).

Well…. I don't actually hate him like how my 1p counterpart does but I could see his reason for how strict and demanding he is.. huh…. kind of sounds like Feli…. But my world's potato's more of a couch potato with quite a bit of an ego, he's more.. amusing than anything else. Yet my fratellino has to complain about my amico…

Mi dispiace… but I don't really know of a way for you… perhaps you can talk to your world's Arthur? From what I heard about him he's very into magic and the occult.

Well… 2p Ukraine isn't the most pleasant person to be around… she can be really quite demanding and rude. But I'm not too sure if our Greece hates gatti or not since he's allergic.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Ooh! Those do sound fun! I'm sure Bela will love to make this one! She's never had the chance to practice with tropical plants before.

* * *

And now I'm warping more characters… is so fun… =w=

Review please! :D


	16. Mariella e Sicily 1

Wow… this is different. But I still how NO regrets for corrupting you with 2p Hetalia. XD

* * *

Dear Romano,

You seem so sweet and nice

Much different than my older brother! Don't get me wrong, I love my Romano to death (he's the only one who understands me) but it would be nice to see him smile more often

Anyways, I was wondering what you thought about the Spain vs. Italy Eurocup match?

Mariella and Sicily

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mariella e Sicily~,

Grazie~ You seem very sweet and nice yourself. ;)

Ah… my 1p self…. Well I for one don't really know what to do about him… maybe someone on your side could do something? I've already heard that your Toni is very happy and cheerful so perhaps he could?

Hm… well… I'm not too into sports sweetie~. *shrug* I don't even know who won the game.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

ANNNDDD even though I really don't care about sports I DO know who won. I bet Romano was pissed… XD

Review please! :D


	17. Sydney 6

Would it be weird if I thought that 2p Romano was a good cosplay idea? Just wondering. XD

* * *

Dear Mr. Lovino,  
Hiya.  
Yeah, we do... Although our fun usually ends up with England and France rollung on the ground stranglung each other...  
Well... I guess I won't... If you promise you have at least three escape routes in case your plan back fires. Any less than that and you're screwed.  
Yeah... Alright, I wouldn't even if you hadn't told me. Our England's cooking is rumored to have put a country in the ICU for a week, it was so bad, so I don't think I want to try 2p!England's food. Too risky.  
Weird... Her, scared of UKRAINE of all people? Our Miss Ukraine is very nice, and I don't think she could hurt a fly if she wanted to.  
And Miss Belgium as well. Although, Miss Belgium could probably hurt a lot more than a fly if she wanted to.  
Hm..*looks over 2p! Belarus's pictures* That's very good decorating... Too bad our Belarus can't do something less... Destructive, like this...  
Yeah, that's him. God, I'm thankful we got Illinois's mob problem better.. The 20's-30's were some of the most annoying years if my life, thanks to the idiot..  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

*chuckle* so formal. Just Lovino or Lovi is fine bella. You don't need to include the 'Mr'~.

Oh my…. I certain can't see ours doing that… at the most all I could see is France hitting Arthur who only smiles back at him. The 1p world really is strange.

I ALWAYS have back up plans bella~. Why do you think Feli has killed me yet? ;) But grazie~ I'll be sure to send you video of it when I make it~.

Si, I've heard about your England's 'infamous' cooking. But I suppose that does make it safer for all of you… Arthur tries to go out of his way to make his cooking look very appetizing so you don't notice what's inside.

Si~. *laugh* She's so timid and shy~. She really can be quite cute. But your Ukraine is nice? Hm… perhaps it's like how the two different Tonis are or how mio fratellino and his counterpart is…

Si~! I keep telling her that but she doesn't believe me~. She really should go into business with it~.

Really? I've heard that those times were very fascinating and fun~. I would have loved to see it for myself~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Huh… Illinois… ever since I've gotten food poisoning up at Chicago I really really haven't wanted to go back…. =_=;;;

Review please! :D


	18. Derbyshire 2

Yep! It helps! Thanks! :D But really? Nobody else asked that? Huh… weird.

* * *

To Lovino,

I'm fine...  
He is... He was sort of losing his patiance at the time...  
It's awkward as I've never met you before and I get very nervous around new people... I.e. when I first met 1P Germany. I hid behind Dad's Back.  
And yes I'm related to England.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Ah… si… well, Feli never really had that much patience to begin with so you shouldn't worry about it. I never do~. ;)

Oh, that must be very hard to deal with bella~. But you don't need to worry about me. I won't do anything to you~. Just… make sure never to eat any of my amico's cooking. He has a bit too much 'fun' with it~.

I bet that's a lot of fun vero~? But I can't say for certain since I've never met Arthur's counterpart. So far the only ones I've actually met are my (tacky) one and Toni's~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

It's WAAAY too much fun to pick at Iggy's cooking… =w=

Review please! :D


	19. 2p Italy 1

Yep! There's NO better opportunity! XD

* * *

Ciao Fratello

Ve... I feel really funny, but I don't know why and it's really worrying me and I think I might die but I don't want to die and now I feel like having some pasta! Can you please help me Fratello?

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano

((Tanti cari saluti- Lots of love))

!~!~!~!~!

Ah! Feli! Ciao~,

I almost thought you were your 1p self fratellino~. But si! I'll help you so just sit there and wait for me~. Va bene?

*laughs* Oh this is just too funny for words… I can't wait to show Arthur it worked~.

Be there soon~,

Lovino

* * *

Kay! Me explaining time! On '_**Letters Written In Blood Red Ink**_' A certain blond (idiotic) Italian though it would be a good idea to see if he can cause both 1p Italy and 2p Italy to switch personalities with each other. And… well.. here's the result. XD

….. He's probably going to be dead meat after this…

Review please! :D


	20. Mexico 1

Yeah! Mexico! I've eaten way too much of the food… so now I just get sick every time I try to eat it.. so.. yeah… thanks dad… =_=;;;

* * *

Hola 2p!Romano,  
I've heard so much about the 2p!people but I never got to meet one so I'm happy I am able to send you a letter. So are you as sadistic like 2p!Italy? I'm just wondering. And do you also hate 2p!Spain like Romano hates Spain. Send me back a letter.  
Adios,  
Maria Ramirez (Mexico)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria~,

Well grazie for sending one~. I'm very honored to be the very first from my world you talk to~.

But no, I'm not~. Even Feli isn't sadistic ALL The time. Only when he's very angry or he really dislikes the person, my amico Arthur is a perfect example of that.

Hating Toni? Nope~. Even if he has the emotional range of a rock he's still my Toni~. But… strange… I've always heard that my 1p self liked Toni's counterpart… it only seems like he hates him because of… well I forgot the term anyway~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow… the whole sadistic 2p Italy thing is making think of that one picture I saw on devianart… XD

Review please! :D


	21. Sydney 7

Rambo is really gross… :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Hi.  
Well.. So long as you don't yes, I tend to be very formal...  
Really? Weird. And Arthur just let's him? Double weird...  
Alright then. Just don't get killed. ... On second thought,you may want to schedule that around the time your brother returns to normal. (Do you know how PISSED ((for lack of a better word)) he's gonna be when he's normal again?) It's so weird writing to him when he's like 1p! Italy...Ok, you do that...  
Yeah, your right, I suppose. He does? Do I wnt to ask what he puts in them?  
Weird, weird, weird... Yeah, that sounds about right... Yes, our Miss Ukraine is very nice, although she is very poor.  
I agree. If we had a way to bring the 2ps to the 1p world, I would definetely hire her to help me and a few of the other states decorate our mutual house/meeting area. Although if we did find a way, I would make certain not to let 2p!Dad find out about it...  
Well.. They were, but they were also extremely hard for all of us, what with Prohibition and the Great Depression and Illinois turning into a bipolar, annoying gangster til we finally caught Capone and his cronies...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Well being formal is good during certain times but not when it's just two friends talking si~?

Oh, Arthur only takes it then. After that he'll get France back~.

I haven't been killed yet bella being a nation is very useful~. But si~ I know how angry Feli will be it'll only make the video I'm creating right now all the more worth-while and hard earned~. But I don't mind him acting like this he's so cute right now~. And it nice to not have him yelling or throwing things at me~. Sorry that your world's Italy had to suffer for it though but it shouldn't be for _too_ much longer.

Arthur puts in a variety of things~. His favorites to use is arsenic or rat poison but what he was last working on (before all this fun with Feli started~) was trying to create a cupcake that that Taipan venom in it.

Hmm.. I would really like to meet your Ukraine I'm sure she's a lot better to be around than ours.

Ah… si… good idea. As much as I love getting on Feli's nerves even I'm not willing to test it with America. But I've been hearing that yours calls himself a hero? He seems like a great improvement to our America.

Ooh~ a bi-polar gangster! Now I really wish I could have seen it!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yep… I really really don't want to be in his shoes for when his brother goes back to normal… XD

Review please!


	22. Mindanao 4

Still have Rambo on... dang it. :/

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Thanks for the advise. I'll ask Arthur, we get along. By the way, do you know why our N. Italy keeps on acting like a sadist? He's stopped saying 'Ve' and now is a LOT stricter... By not raw, how do you eat your tomatoes? Fried? Do you like the nations better in your world or in 1P? Ukraine sounds really different. Original Ukraine is really nice but a bit overdramatic, and she has a rather large...bust. How is 2P Hungary? Does she hate yaoi?

Thanks for reading,  
Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

P.S. Thanks for doing this flower thing! I hope 2P Belarus has fun!

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Prego~ I hope it really helps you~.

Oh my… and my Feli is acting very cheerful and talking about pasta right now… I hope it's not something like Arthur's counterpart's spells… I've heard those can really get out of hand. But not to worry bella I'll make sure to keep an eye out and also make sure nothing happens to my fratellino while he's like this~.

Well, I prefer them mixed in pasta or on pizza. Actually just being cooked and in part of the dish is fine for me~. But as for which nations I prefer it depends on the nation sweetie~. ;)

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Prego~. I'm sure she will. She was so happy when I told her~.

P.S.S. So… what else is my fratellino's counterpart doing right now?

* * *

Yep… totally lying through his teeth right there. He's the REASON why both Italys are messed up. XD

Review please! :D


	23. Sydney 8

And now we continue~. XD I'm using too many squigglies myself now… =_=;;;

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Force of habit, I suppose. And yes, your right...  
Ok.  
Yes, I kind of assumed you hadn't been killed yet as you're writing letters to me..Christ.. Alright. It's fine; I'm sure Italy won't begrudge a few days... Although Mr. Germany may..  
... Christ, I'm glad I live here. At least our England doesn't (intentionally) poison us...Taipan... Isn't that an extremely venomous snake?  
And I'd like to meet your Belarus. She sounds really nice.. An kinda like me when Dad first adopted me..  
Yes. I've heard about him, and.. Yeah. He scares me shitless. I know why Dad didn't want us learning about him. (Although it probably would have been easier if he'd just told me when I asked him. He kept acting all nervous and trying to cover it up...)  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Awww~ that's so cute~.

Si~ I'm still alive~. But I'm not worried about the 1p potato, after all it's not like he can come to my world to do anything. And I can do much more to him than a simple fake mustache and throwing the wrong part of the grenade~. ;)

But si~ it is! It has the most potent venom in the whole world. I believe it comes from the continent of Australia~. Arthur had to go through a lot of work to get even just a small vial of venom so he's trying to be careful about how much he experiments with~.

So cute~. I bet you were so adorable then~.

Ah si. He's one of the main reasons why I'm making sure Feli stays at my house until he turns back to normal (Then I'll have to be on the run for a while~. Can't let my angry fratellino catch me~. ;) ). Pfft, Feli's so cute and innocent at the moment it wouldn't be good for him to run into America~. Right now he's SO happy to be able to make pasta with his wonderful fratellone~ and become amici with Arthur, a man who he normally love to cut to pieces~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I've hadn't been able to hear about it much but how is Feli's counterpart acting right now since he has my (normally) uptight fratellino's personality? I only keep getting bits and pieces of information~.

* * *

Yep…. He's dead when his brother goes back to normal…..

Review please! :D


	24. Mariella e Sicily 2

Still here and tying! YEAH! XD

* * *

Thanks But you haven't met Sicily yet ... she's not so nice, actually ...

Maybe! I can ask Spain about it and see if it works!

Ah, I see ahahaha, my Romano was quite upset over that match.

Anyways Can I ask you how you deal with your brother? Maybe that'll help me with Sicily...

Mariella and Sicily

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mariella e Sicily~,

Prego~. But I'm used to dealing with many not so nice people so I'll be fine~.

Prefectto! I hope it does work for you~!

It doesn't surprise me~. From what I saw of him I could already tell how much of a attitude problem my counterpart is. And his lack of care about his hair and clothes! It's so amazing to have to believe that he's my counterpart!

Well…. *chuckle* You could always 'borrow' one of your world's Arthur's spellbooks. I wasn't certain if it would work here but as it turns out it works out fantasticamente~. Of course you have to be careful about the anger they'll have when they're back to normal but until then it's _**so**_ worth it~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Welp, looks like we know how he did it… XD but, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Even 2p Romano's better at magic than Iggy! XD

Review please! :D


	25. Derbyshire 3

I can't think of anything to say again… :/

* * *

To Lovino,

I kind of is... I'll slowly get used to it though... Don't Worry...  
My Dad's Cooking is Deadly in a different way... I won't eat any of 2P Englands Cooking... I won't even let him in the Kitchen if I meet him...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~.

Then I won't~! But you don't need to worry about Feli… well… when he's _normal_ that is. ;) But for now just enjoy the happy cheerfulness that is my fratellino right now~.

Good plan bella! I NEVER allow Arthur into my kitchen unsupervised. He always thinks it's fun to spike something and see how long it take me to find it~. But your own papà's cooking is deadly too? Hm… sounds interesting~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Um… your papà hasn't been complaining about any missing spellbooks lately has he?

* * *

Wow… that guy put in so many hints that he's the one causing this mess it's almost not funny… almost. XD

Review please! :D


	26. Mindanao 5

Boss Boxer's trying to con me out of MY lunch with puppy dog eyes…

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Feliciano is getting really out of hand. He keeps on slapping Germany and trying to kill England with these random knives...he keeps on missing though. And, uh, he tried to beat up my sister, Visayas, and she sent a bunch of Aswangs on him...those are monsters similar to vampires. England also got mad and put a curse on him that made him have a mustache. Feliciano fine (I think) though, last time I heard Hungary knocked him out with a frying pan and Visayas is going to transport the voices inside his mind. Visayas keeps on telling me that you have something to do with this... By the way, my brother Luzon wants to know if the sky & stuff are different colors in your world.

Thanks for reading,

Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

P.S. Can 2P Arthur do magic?

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Hahahahahaha~ that sounds JUST like Feli when he's in a particularly foul mood~. My this is so amusing to see~. But… hm… guess it really WAS just their personalities that were switched… After all Feli never misses with his knives… hmm, strange. I'll have to keep note of that~.

Different colors? Nope~ they're the same as your world~ it's just the people who are different~.

Prego~,

Lovino

P.S. No~. Magic doesn't really interest Arthur~. Although _I_ find it fun at times even though Feli doesn't feel the same way about it~.

* * *

… he's gloating again….

Review please! :D


	27. Derbyshire 4

Guess what~! I know what's going to happen to Lovino when his brother goes back to normal! :D But being the evil person I am I'm not telling you nuthin'. XD

* * *

To Lovino,

Ohh. What did you do to your Brother?  
I don't let my dad in the Kitchen as he either burns the food or burns the Kitchen.  
Doesn't 2P England play Russian Roulette?

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Dad is looking for his spellbooks. He complained about it to me...  
P.P.S. Dad Recons France or America Stole them...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~

What makes you think I did anything to Feli? You're sounding very accusing right now amica~. ;) But isn't it nice that he's acting so nice and kind right now~? Just like his 1p counterpart~.

Si! He loves to play it with cupcakes! He also like to decorate them differently so you can't tell where the poison or whatever he put inside it is!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Ah~ I see… grazie for telling me~.

P.S.S. Oh? He's blaming them.. that's very interesting~.

* * *

Huh… Iggy is looking for the spellbooks… wonder how'd he react if he knew who REALLY took them. XD

Review please! :D


	28. Sydney 9

The boxer ditched me now… Meanie. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
*blushes* It's not cute! Just, you know, a habit! Like Mr. China's 'aru' or Mr. 1p!Italy's 've'!  
Yeah, I know.. I heard about those incidents... You would think that after that many wars they would have learned to use something as simple as a grenade... All you do is pull the pin and throw the round part! -.-  
Christ.. I thought that king cobra venom was the most potent?  
Yeah.. Well.. I was a lot shorter, to be sure...  
Makes sense. If he got Mr. Vargas while he's like Italy... You would be so. Freaking. SCREWED when Mr. Vargas turns back to normal. Yeah, going on the run would probably be a good idea once he turns back.  
Pasta? No surprise there. And... Friends with Arthur? Make sure you watch what he eats around him... Cause our Italy as long as it isn't 1p!England's food, he'll try anything you give him.  
Hmm.. From what I've heard, he's been acting a lot more.. Rude, and strict, and less Germany-worshipping/loving.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Doesn't mean it's still not cute silly~. ;)

Haha~ well as I keep saying if it's not them who act like that then it would be me and Feli~. Well right now Feli IS acting like that and being so nice, cute, and innocent~, ;) Oh how I wish he could stay this way…

Well.. from what I've learned… I think it's the Inland Taipan venom that's the more deadly~.

Si~! Of course you were if you were a bambina at the time!

That's my usually plan sweetie and it hasn't failed me yet~. But Feli really does need to control that temper of his…

Si~ he and Arthur are pfft now amici. But I've been making sure Feli doesn't eat anything Arthur gives him since he's so gullible right now~. I told him we're playing a trick on Arthur by not eating his food and it'll make Arthur sad if the trick doesn't work~. ;)

Wow.. that' really does sound like my Feli~. I can't imagine why I didn't think of doing something like this sooner~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow… so cocky… XD

Review please!


	29. Mika 2

Still ditched. :/

* * *

Dear Roma

It's just horrible! He's so sad, he's not even trying to hide it like normal. Why in the world do people even hurt something so innocent and expect it to last? I'm scared...everyone is. You have to come, QUICK.

Your's truly,  
Mika

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mika~,

Si~ It is really sad~. But.. for right now I think you better make sure that your Feli doesn't beat up my counterpart he's so weak-willed compared to me~. ;)

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Uh… well.. don't know if you know but right now both (North) Italies have their personalities switched with each other because of this blond idiot. So… yeah… I think 1p Feli can handle himself right now. XD

Review please! :D


	30. Romi Islands 1

YAAAAAYYYYY Letter 30! :D

* * *

2p!Romano

hello I'm the Romi Islands, I don't know if you've ever heard of me or not. how are you? I've been reading these letters, I have gotta say I like your personality over 1p romano's. he's mean to me because of who i used to be in the past!

love, hugs, and shooting stars,

Romi Islands

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Romi Islands~,

You can call me Lovino or Lovi amica~. There's no reason to be so formal~. ;) And sadly no... I've haven't. Where are you located?

But I'm bouno~. Just having some fun with my fratellino right now~. But grazie~ I really feel so sorry for everyone who has to deal with my very tacky and rude counterpart~. I'm so glad that I'm the nicer one between us~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Crap.. I ran out of things to say at the last minute… how did that happen…? :/

Review please! :D


	31. Romi Islands 2

I has a boxer back~! :D

* * *

Lovino,

I'm not on any maps anymore... er... i used to be a german empire. please dont hate me now. your 1p self loathes me for being a former german empire. he hates me more than he hates little bruder ludwig and big bruger gilbert. oh dear...

Love, hugs, and shooting stars,

Alexia Beilschmidt

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Alexia~,

Hm? Why would I hate you… oh… I see. You must think I would react like my 1p counterpart~. I'm his opposite sweetie. Why I don't even hate the potato himself~. ;) But you're related to Prussia too? Hm… seems interesting~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yep! That's not a 'you damn potato bitch I hate your damn guts' reaction. XD

Review please! :D


	32. Mindanao 6

Is too quiet… :/

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Uh, that's good...to know... So it was you? Now macho potato Germany really wants to kill you...He probably won't though... So if you're interested in magic, does that mean you can perform it? Did it ever come to mind that after your brother gets his personality back he might do the same to you? How'd you do it anyway? By the way, how is Prussia in your world? In 1P he likes to talk about how awesome he is and try to invade other's vital regions. My (idiot) Kuya Luzon, want to ask you how'd you guys find out about 1P universe?

Luzon: I'm not an idiot, bruha.

Stop writing on my letter, stupid. Write your own.

Luzon: Fine. Unlike you I'm not a wanna-be who acts all tough.

Then stop free-loading and go jump off Mt. Apo.

Luzon: You know 2P Romano's going to read this, right?

Yeah, who cares? Let's send it.

Thanks for reading,

Marissa/Mindanao & Danildo/Luzon

P.S. Luzon: My sister is a wanna-be.

P.S. Marissa: 2P Romano, would you PLEASE help me gain independence from my idiot Kuya?

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa e Danildo~,

Heh, so the 1p potato really wants to kill me si? I would have thought he'd love to see a change~. But.. well, I can't say I'm too interested in magic I was only feeling bored so I'd thought I'd try it~. I didn't even know if it was going to work in the first place either. But… hm… it really doesn't seem like Feli's style to do something like that… but it would be horrible though~. Just seeing the way my counterpart acts and talks… it's… *shudders*

Prussia? He can certainly be such a downer~. I believe the term for him is emo? He's the kind who really hates just about everything about himself.

Well… actually we've always known about your world. It's just one of the things you know about right off the bat si? However we haven't been able to see or communicate until recently~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. A wannabe what~?

P.S.S. You can always use poison amica~. Arthur will be overjoyed to give you some~.

* * *

Wow.. great suggestion…. =_=;;;

Review please! :D


	33. Mariella e Sicily 3

Welcome to the show~. (what? It's what I'm listening to. XD))

* * *

2pFratello,

I see! I've heard 2pVenni is mean, but when I wrote to him he was just like my Venni.

Me too!

Awww He's not that bad but I have to agree with you on that last part! You're so nice and out there in your fashion and fun ... I can't even begin to imagine what the world were to do if he were were follow in your Venni's footsteps and become more like you. It makes me wonder what our Spain would do.

While it would be ni-

/Had enough. Stop giving her crazy ideas on how to get rid of me. I'm not going to just up and leave./

-ce ... Sorry ... that was her ...

Talk to you later

Mariella and Sicily

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mariella e Sicily~,

Well… he's mean to a lot of people~ (Mostly me and my amico). But he _can_ be relatively polite to people~. But he sounded like his counterpart…? Oh my… I don't know what to say about that~. But I've noticed it too he's being so nice and cute right now~.

Bouno~!

Grazie~ finally there's someone who shows appreciation for it~. But… I guess I have to hope that doesn't happen~. Anything that happens to him would affect me and I could never see myself acting like him at all~.

Oh! Ciao Sicily~. Come va? But I'm allowed to give her suggestions amica. ;)

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still being a pain… but hey! He's fun. XD

Review please! :D


	34. Sydney 10

Tired…. Dang. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Y-Yeah, it does!  
True, true... It's good that those two aren't the ones I. Your world...Permanently.  
Ah. I don't honestly know much about snakes, I'm more of a... Bear person.  
Yeah...  
G-wait, usual plan? Will I regret asking what you've done before that makes this a 'usual plan'?  
Good idea. Our Italy absolutely hates making people sad, so it should work.  
Yes, I figured so. Hm, I wonder why? Maybe it was because you wanted to keep on breathing and not be seix feet under?  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Says you bella~. ;)

Heheh, true. I guess it would be weird for you to imagine that since you're so used to dealing with our counterparts than us.

Ooh~ bears are fun too~. But I do find snakes to be more fascinating. Even though my favorite animal is cats~.

Hm? Why is it so strange for me to call it my usual plan? But.. well… there was the one time I improved Feli's wardrobe by switching out his bland dull uniforms for something much better~. And well… Feli's probably the best one to ask, he can rant for hours about it~. When he's normal of course~.

It is working~. I don't know why my 1p self doesn't appreciate this,,, Feli's being so adorable~ it almost makes me wish this switch could be permanent. But it IS fun to get on my normal fratellino's nerves~.

Hm… maybe… of course I never really thought about it before so I still can't say for sure~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still bragging, go figure. XD

Review please! :D


	35. Derbyshire 5

I got kicked off…. :/

* * *

To Lovino,

The way you wrote isn't it nice that he's acting so nice and kind right now. Tells your guilty as charged.  
2P England is Banned from My kitchen from know on... If he enters he will die at the hands of my older sister cheshire with a mop.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. America and France haven't got them...  
P.P.S. If you have them your going to be strung up by your toes...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

That's you saying it amica~. Not me~. But you can't deny that mio fratellino so cute right now~. We even made some pasta together!

Good plan~. But I've never knew that it would be possible to kill with a mop. Sounds fun~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Oh, is that so~. I wonder where they could be~.

P.S.S. once again that's you saying it amica~. ;)

* * *

He still keeps denying it… XD

Review please! :D


	36. 2p Italy 2

Yep! He'll find the spell books. XD OH, and I'm messing up the order today (just for this one) because I'm going to offline for most of it and I wanted to help get the next plot thing started. ^_^ But I'll be back later so no worries! :D

* * *

ROMANO!

YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO START RUNNING!

!~!~!~!~!

Oops… guess it wore off~. Ciao Feli~! You were so adorable like that~!

* * *

And now he's gone and this is the shortest letter on here. But soon it's gonna be the fun part~. XD


	37. Sydney 11

I'm BACK! :D And yeah… Romano's going to be SO screwed soon…. XD

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Hello.  
S-shut up...  
Eh, I suppose so. To be honest, as of now I know you much better than the 1p! Italy brothers... The closest I actually came to interacting with them was when we discovered Capone had had a hideout at my place and they came out with Dad and Illinois to check it out with me.  
Yes, bears are very fun... Til they break into your garage and strew your trash all over the place.. Snakes are interesting too, but we don't have any venomous ones at my place. Cats are cute I have one named Muffin.  
Because use of the word 'usual' implies that you've used it a LOT. Enough for it to be as normal as eating cereal for breakfast. Ah. Hmm, I might just try that on Illinois the next time he bugs me... And he can't even hit me or anything, cause I'm a girl!(And he'd never hear the end of it from Dad and Tex if they found out he hit a girl.)  
Good. I, for one can understand it somewhat... You never get to hang out with your brother like this, and Romano constantly had to put up with him GOING on and on about everything, and I've heard he often gets overshadowed by Italy, so..  
*facepalm* Of course you haven't..  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

But why should I shut up bella~? It's the truth~.

Oh? So it's something with the American' mob again? I still wish I could have seen it~. Your world's history sounds so fansinating~.

Oh.. ew… I really don't like trash~. I'm so glad I have good cleaning skills~. But you don't have any venomous snakes? Such a shame~. And si~ gatti are so cute. Both Feli and I have one~.

Si! You really should! Of course make sure you have a good back up plan. Feli's already back to normal and trying to kill me again~. Hm.. he's so touchy about things…

I agree~, but if it's one thing I envy about my counterpart it's that he has such a sweet fratellino~. Not like the one who's trying to kill me at the moment~. But… he seemed strangely happy about something too…

Hahaha~ what can I say bella? The important thing is not to be caught~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Um… you haven't heard from Feli recently have you…?

* * *

And I SO can't wait for what's going to happen to him… so funny. XD

Review please! :D


	38. Derbyshire 6

And we're getting closer and closer to Lovino's (very well deserved) punishment. XD

* * *

To Lovino,

Your the one who brought the spellbooks up.  
Kind of is possible if you hit him in the right spot with the mop. Ivan uses a Lead Pipe and that might of killed someone.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Me, My Sister and Brother are Writing letter's.  
P.P.S. Your dropping hints like you've taken them.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Oh? Was I? How strange~. But it is just fun to talk about things amica~. AND Feli's very mad right now looks like he's back to normal already so no harm done~.

Ooh~ I'll need to make sure to remember that~. It sounds fun~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Good for you amica! I'm sure you're having fun~.

P.S.S. Have I~?

* * *

Well… he's going to pay for it soon… XD

Review please! :D


	39. Mariella e Sicily 4

I has coke! :D (and before you as or say anything it's the drink =_=;))

* * *

Interesting I'm glad he's not terribly mean to strangers, then.

Of course ! Me too .. I don't think it would end well for anyone, ahahaha

/Yes. Suggestions on how to rid herself of my presence. You think you're clever, don't you? Well, you're n-/

Sorry, again. Thanks for writing back

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mariella e Sicily~,

Si~ me and my amico Arthur seem to be his favorite targets for his anger~. Of course he's very mad at me right now. But he was so cute then I don't see what his reason is~.

Si! I agree! But it is amusing that I've angered the 1p potato too~. I've heard it almost started WWIII~. Interesting vero?

Why si~! Of course I do~. Why? Do you have a problem with that?

It's perfectly alright~. And prego~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Well.. so far I hope he's good at running… XD


	40. 2p Italy 3

Pissed off younger brother.. look out. XD

* * *

Dammit, Romano! Is this what you used on me? You stole a spell book from England?

!~!~!~!~!

I don't know what you're talking about Feli~. You know Arthur doesn't use magic so why would I steal one from him? And… wait… y-you have the book in hand…? Right now…?

* * *

Uh oh… I smell trouble~. XD


	41. Mindanao 7

I wonder how long before the sugar from the coke runs out and I crash... :/

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Thanks for the poisoning suggestion, but unfortunately I care for my older brother... Plus he's fun to pull pranks on maybe even worse then America...

Luzon: HEY!

Write your own letter already! Anyway, do you know if 1Ps have always known about 2Ps? Maybe not the younger ones like me and my siblings, but the older nations like England and China?  
Is there still Flying Mint Bunny?

Luzon: You believe in that? If anything England's lost his wits.

Says the guy who believe little men are in the fridge and turn the lights on and off when we aren't looking...

Luzon: You're the one who told me that.

There's something called 'lying'.

Luzon: 2P Romano, my sister is a nation wanna-be.

I will be a nation! Go drown in the Mindanao Deep already!

Luzon: At least I don't have a weird accent.

Thanks for reading,

Marissa/Mindanao & Danildo/Luzon

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa e Danildo~,

Ah si~ I completely understand~. Feli's just the same way~. Although you have to be careful at times because he's _**SO**_ touchy and uptight~. But your world's America is fun to pull pranks on?

Well… I would imagine a few know about us… of course I can't say for certain. You should ask one of them about it~. But Flying Mint Bunny? Hm… do you mean Flying Chocolate Bunny by any chance? That's the only one I can think of~.

Prego~,

Lovino

* * *

So how much longer until Feli gets his revenge? Well.. right now your guess is as good as mine. XD

Review please! :D


	42. Seychelles 2

Now I feel tired… dang it. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
It's Seychelles again and I was wondering if you've talked to 2p Spain yet.I'm really worried about my fish...  
It's been a few days now!No one knows where he's at. ; - ;  
-Seychelles

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Seychelles~,

Ah… Mi dispiace amica but I really haven't had the time to ask Toni about it~. It's very hard to do when your fratellino's trying to kill you~. But… actually… where is Feli….?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

And now he's starting to realize that he left his very VERY pissed off brother at his house. Alone and unsupervised . _WITH_ the stolen spellbooks. Good job Lovino! XD

Review please!


	43. 2p Italy 4

Is okay. XD How was the movie?

* * *

I most certainly do have it in hand! Hmm... *chuckles evily* so this is the spell, is it? I'm not very good with this magic stuff, but let's see...

!~!~!~!~!

N-Now now Feli~! T-There's no need to act so…. W-Why...W-why do I feel so tir-…?

* * *

And now Lovino's the one who's unconscious. What's going to happen next? XD


	44. 2p Italy 5

… what movie was it? ._.

* * *

Fufufu... Well Romano? How do you feel?

!~!~!~!~!

…. What kind of damn question is that? My whole fucking head feels like its splitting open… ugh… what the hell happened anyway…?

* * *

Wow… so cussy…. But what's happening to the 1p Romano now anyway? Especially since this Romano is ... well... XD


	45. 2p Italy 6

Well… it IS kind of weird that they had to make 4 of them… XD

* * *

You collapsed and hit your head pretty hard when you landed.

!~!~!~!~!

Ugh… that explains so damn much…. Now I just need to find some aspirn. But dammit! Why the hell didn't you catch me or something when I fell! Cazzo stronzo di un fratello….

* * *

Is this fun to other people too? Or just me? XD

Anyway… cazzo stronzo di un fratello - fucking asshole of a brother.

Review please! :D


	46. 2p Italy 7

Jeez… can't they ever make a movie that's not a sequel of something or a remake? =_=;;;

* * *

I wasn't close to you when it happened. There should be some asprin at your place.

!~!~!~!~!

There _better_ be some there dammit. Cazzo! Just how hard did I fall to cause this shit? Anything happen to you too? ….and why the hell do you sound so fucking happy for some reason…?

* * *

And now I need to get in the swing of (kind of) writing as 1p Romano… I needs it for the Ask a nation panel I'm hoping to audition for. ;)

Review please!


	47. 2p Italy 8

True.. right now mom's mad about Tim Burton remaking Dark Shadows. … it's fun to remind her of it just to hear her complain….. that sounds really familiar….

* * *

No, nothing happened to me. It's just... do you see the clothes you are in?

!~!~!~!~!

…. *looks down* C-Che cazzo! Why the hell do I look like one of those fucking village people or whoever the fuck they are? What the fuck is THIS?

* * *

Yeah.. blame my mom for the village people comment. Did anyone see their music video for YMCA? It's scarring.

Review please! :D


	48. 2p Italy 9

Ah.. Feli, acting so nice while being so so sneaky… XD

* * *

Well, when we get back, you can change your clothes. And you may want to look in a mirror, too...

!~!~!~!~!

I can't believe I'm wearing shit like this…. But why the hell do I have to look in a-! I'M FUCKING _**BLONDE**_? WHO THE HELL DID I PISS OFF TO DESERVE THIS?

* * *

… I think I know who he pissed off~. XD

Review please! :D


	49. 2p Italy 10

Yeah.. would be interesting if he did know. XD

* * *

I wish I knew. We can buy some hair-dye remover on our way back to your place, sì?

!~!~!~!~!

Grazie…. Sooner the better. Ugh… when the hell are we going to get there? I look like a fucking freak and I already know these bastards are staring at me and thinking the same damn thing….

* * *

Wow, Lovino's self conscious.. Huh… wonder if Feli going to feel a little guilty… XD

Review please!


	50. 2p Italy 11

True… kind of like how Lovino felt a little guilty with Feli… until he went back to normal and was pissed off. XD But… hopefully the fact that Lovino _DID_ make sure nothing happened to him then would help a little bit…

But YEAH! 50 letters! :D

* * *

Just ignore them. We have the dye remover now, so we can go back now, okay?

!~!~!~!~!

Fine. But don't fucking tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me bastard.

* * *

Wow… tsundere 2p Romano… XD But now I kind of wonder what's up with the 1p one now….

Review please! :D


	51. Oklahoma 1

Is it weird that I'm listening to Carmelltanzen while writing as a version of Romano… especially one who's personality has been switch and HE'S the one who hates Germans with a passion? Buts anyway! Yay! A new person! :D

* * *

Dear Romano,  
*mutters* So your brother really did get you back? *laughs silently*  
Oh, um, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Maria Jones, or Oklahoma, one of America's (and technically Spain, Britain 'n France's) daughter. How's Spain doing, anyway?  
And, um, love the clothes...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao… Maria?

Get me back…? What the hell are you blabbing about…?

Like I really give a damn if you're related to that psycho freak, the tomato bastard, brow bastard, or the death loving bastard. A-And I don't CARE what that asshole's doing! Stop asking these damn questions!

…. Shut up. It's already pretty fucking bad that I woke up wearing these damn things I don't need someone pointing it out.

Lovino

* * *

That was fun. =w= But… wait… how's he going to get back to normal…? O_o

Review please! :D


	52. Mariella e Sicily 5

I has coke again~. Beware the sugar high Dogsrule. =w=

* * *

I can imagine!

Ahaha-

/Oh, good she's writing to you again. I do have a problem with that. However, there's not much I can do from where I am currently. You may regret angering me one day, but from what I can tell, threats don't work with you. Actions might .../

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Mariella e Sicily,

Imagine what? He's a cold-hearted asshole of a fratello. What are you even talking about anyway dammit.

…? What the hell's so damn funny?

Good. You can deal with it. Or just fuck off. It's your damn choice. And what the hell is 'actions' supposed to mean!

Ugh… why the hell isn't someone telling me just what's going on…? Is that just too fucking much to ask?

Lovino

* * *

Yep! I think I'm getting back in the swing of acting like this! :D But it's kind of hard still because it's not the normal Romano who's cussing and stuff… :/

Review please! :D


	53. Derbyshire 7

Is it sad that I'm having fun with this even technically I'm the one it's affecting? XD

* * *

To Lovino,

I think your going to be injured by your Brother...  
England found out who's taken them... I think he's going to have your guts for Garters soon.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Could we have the spellbooks back?

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Injured? What the hell are you talking about..? All we're doing is just buying some hair-dye remover so I don't look like a fucking blonde freak anymore. Ugh… why can't any of these bastards make any damn sense…? Is that too much to ask for?

Took what? And if he even tries anything tell him he'll find a little 'surprise' in one of those fucked up scones I heard he makes.

Lovino

P.S. WHAT . FUCKING . _**SPELLBOOKS**_?

* * *

Okay.. well it's a personal head canon of mine that 2p Romano's choice of weapon is poison. I mean heck! Look who he hangs out with! 2p England who's favorite thing to do is lace his cupcakes with who knows what!

Review please! :D


	54. Sydney 12

Next one to talk to the 'new' Lovino~. XD

* * *

Dear Lovino,

Christ...  
You and your brother...  
Well, SHIT.  
Um... I don't know if you remember writing letters, but... I'm one of your correspondents, Sydney Jones. Aka Wisconsin.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Syndey,

.. me and Feliciano what…? Ugh.. GREAT! Now I have someone else to add to the list of people who don't make any fucking sense! **CHIGI**! Just how hard did I hit my head when I fell anyway? The last thing I need is even _more_ aspirin…

Of course I remember writing the damn letters. I didn't hit my head _that_ hard. Now, just what the HELL are you talking about?

Lovino

* * *

Uh, don't know if you know but when Lovino woke up Feli lied and said that he must of fell and hit his head to explain the headache caused by the spell. But look! Chigi made an appearance! :D

Review please! :D


	55. Spain 1

Dang this new review thing is annoying… :/ Sorry Spain! Blame FF! DX Oh. And for my personal enjoyment I'm answering your letter now… when 2p Romano's personality's switched. XD

* * *

Romano!,

¡Hola! How're ya doing?

Oh, and what does '2P' mean? It kinda sounds weird when you put it before your name.  
I mean you're still Romano, right? Right, right?

And what do you mean 'cupcakes'?..Isn't Inglatera's food really inedible?  
I'm just worried.

With tomates,

España

Ugh…. Tomato bastard….

What kind of question is that bastard? I already have a headache and I don't need any 1p bastard screwing with it. Ugh… at least MY world's tomato bastard knows how to keep his damn mouth shut….

It means 'Second Player' dumbass. We're counterparts of all the nations in your world. But si. I am Romano but I'm still not him. I'm his opposite that's where the Second Player part comes in. Think of it like a fucking mirror and leave me the hell alone. AND JUST HOW THE HELL IS ADDING 2P WEIRD DAMMIT? IT'S THE FUCKING **TRUTH**!

I mean those small little cakes that come wrapped in foil or some other shit. Jeez! What the hell else is a _cupcake_ supposed to mean? A car? And no, our brow bastard's food is edible. You just keel over because of whatever shit he decided to stick in there for the fun of it.

Shut up,

Romano

* * *

So fun… =w= But don't know if you read anymore of this but right now but both of the Romanos' personalities are switched because of 2p Italy. XD So… yeah.. right now the 2p Romano's acting like the 1p one and visa versa. XD But I figured until when the Italies switched Romano's compenent enough to explain what '2p' means. XD

Review please! :D


	56. Oklahoma 2

Really? Then that means I did a good job! Yayness! XD But yeah.. maybe that'll work… meh. I guess it'll be figured out soon. XD

* * *

Dear Romano,  
Nothing, nothing Ahehe  
You should Erm, okay, then...  
M'kay then...  
*Raises eyebrow* I found something on the Internet called "Spamano". *Blushes* It was...interesting...But does that make you my step-dad or something?  
I also found something like GerIta...*Heavier blush*  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

… uh huh…. now why don't I believe that?

What? It's not like you're fucking related to any of the bastards here. They're just all of the 1p idiots. All of them are harmless compared to the assholes over here.

Damn pain in the ass….

… Spamano..? What the hell is that-? _**STEP-DAD**_? FUCK NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS **WRONG** WITH YOU?

…. That sure as hell better NOT be what I'm hoping it's not….

Lovino

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A SPAMANO AND GERITA QUESTION! XD _**AWESOME**_! XD

But you know… I kinda wanna see some 2p Hetalia doujinshi! I bet it would be really really cool! :D

Review please! :D


	57. Derbyshire 8

Then if you have no clue how'd you write it? :P Kidding. XD

* * *

To Lovino,

Wot the 'ell 'appened. Ah only asked. also Ah didnea know.(What the hell happened. I only asked. also I didn't know.)  
Summerts up. Ah knew it. (Somethings up. I knew it.)  
wey are yo acting like yor 1P sen? (Why are you acting like your 1P self?)  
yo don't make any sense 'alf ower time. (You don't make any sense half of the time.)  
Meh... Yo'll find sommert nasty in return like being turned into a Duck. (Meh... You'll find Something nasty in return like being turned into a Girl.)

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Language Nunky Language. If your in this mode your new nicknames Nunky.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Ugh…. Do you realize how fucking HARD it is to understand you right now…? Speaking English my ass.

No shit. Even _I_ could have told you that and _I_ have no fucking CLUE what's going on! But.. Feliciano's been having this weird ass smirk for some damn reason…

Huh? … acting like my 1p self…? What the hell do you mean…?

Hmph. I heard all about your world's brow bastard. If he's aiming that magic shit at me I'm safe. I'd only be in trouble if he was after someone else.

Lovino

P.S. Shut up. And what the hell is 'nunky' supposed to mean?

* * *

Seriously… what does it mean…? O_o I keep thinking of a monkey for some reason…

Review please! :D


	58. Oklahoma 3

I has more sugar. =w=

* * *

Dear Romano,

Erm, their like my 2p! family, I would say then...Sure, Romano, I believe you...  
*Glares* Who are you calling a pain in the ass? *Pulls out whip*  
Aren't you supposed to be nice to ladies, anyway?  
*Cracks up* Um, wow, SOMEone's a drama-llama! *Pats shoulder* It's okay, though!  
*Blush* Well, it's-it's...You. And Spain. And-and you guys...*Blushes furiously* A-and GerIta is...Germany and I-Italy...*buries head in hands* *mutters* Damn it Hungary...  
*Clears throat* So, um, I went to go check up on your 1p! self...and I found him in his kitchen...singing that "Fabulous!" song from High School Musical...and wearing the /weirdest/ clothes...*Shivers* I...need some brain soap...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

I doubt it. I've already heard how all of them are. Burger bastard's a fucking idiot who's obsessed with aliens and superheroes to the point he even calls himself one, brow bastard has a fucking attitude problem and can't cook shit while trying to curse people, the French bastard will fucking rape and/or molest anyone on sight, and the tomato bastard… well… I already got a damn letter from him…. so that's MORE than enough said about that asshole.

C-Chigi! M-Mi dispiace! I-I won't do it again!

…. Depends on who she is….

S-Shut dammit! How I act is none of your damn business! And I'm NOT a fucking drama queen or some other shit like that!

… Feliciano… and the POTATO? WHOSE THE FUCKING _**IDIOTA**_ WHO CAME UP WITH THAT?

…what. the. _**HELL**_….?

Lovino

* * *

…. If I get a 2p Romano cosplay together I am SO doing that! XD But looks like we know what shape 1p Romano's in! XD

Review please! :D


	59. Derbyshire 9

Is okay. I can get confused pretty easily. Heck! I can even confuse myself sometimes. XD

* * *

To Lovino,  
Aye, Ah do o' raight. (Yes, I do all Right.)  
ah wa' speaking English. It wa' is slang. (I was speaking English. It was in slang.)  
Ah know wey. Yo made 'im act like 'is fost player sen. (I know why. You made him act like his 1P self) This is payback.  
Yor actin' like yor Fost Player sen as yo are Fin' and blindin' all ower the time. (Your acting like your 1P self as you are Swearing all of the time)  
Meh. 'e might aim it at yor brother too. so it'll work either way.(Meh. he might aim it at your brother too. so it'll work either way.)

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Nunky 'as no meanin' it wa' a Nickname for someone of an old wireless Programme.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Then why the hell aren't you actually speaking in a normal English? Or did you forget that English _isn't_ my first damn language?

Payback? Okay, first off. If I actually did do that don't you'd think that I would.. I don't know… actually remember it? But I sure as hell don't remember anything like that. But…. One of the 1p American bastards kids said that she saw my 1p counterpart acting weird…. And Feliciano's acting pretty damn happy for some reason….

And he would probably still fail. Then he'd piss off Feliciano who would be more than happy to slit his throat. … but speaking of that bastard… I think we need to have a little talk soon…

Lovino

P.S. Gee, thank you ever so fucking much for that.

* * *

Ooh~ looks like Lovino's starting to catch on. Wonder how's that's going to work out. XD

Review please! :D


	60. Seychelles 3

I got ditched by the boxer again… :/

* * *

Dear Romano,  
Since my fish is most likely dead, you don't need to help me find him. ; - ;  
He's in a better place , since you technically helped me, I'm giving you a big basket of a thank you gift.  
-Seychelles

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Seychelles,

Uh… grazie… I guess? I hope you feel better soon dammit…

Lovino

* * *

Wow. So awkward. XD

Review please! :D


	61. Mindanao 8

Now the boxer's picking on me… :/

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Yeah, America's fun to pull pranks on. One time he and Luzon were watching Scream and I called them. When they answered I said, "What's your favorite scary movie?" It was hilarious! America almost wet himself!

Luzon: That wasn't funny! I couldn't answer the phone for two weeks!

We asked Iggy and he said he never knew, but when we asked Dumpling Face he just made a weird face and said, "yes"

Luzon: Dumpling Face? That's the lamest insult I've ever heard.

Then why aren't you writing your own letter? So 2P Iggy has a Chocolate Flying Bunny? That's weird.

Thanks for reading,

Marissa/Mindanao & Danildo/Luzon

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa e Danildo,

Ugh… will you both stop fucking ARGUING? Does the whole fucking world want me to keep have a headache or something… damn bastards...

But your America might be fun to do stuff to. When you try it with our fucked up psycho you get your whole damn head taken off by his bat. It's all that cupcake loving bastard's fault.

Doesn't surprise me. His daughter's already saying he might try to curse me for some stupid spellbooks. Like I have any damn clue what that's supposed to mean.

Hmph, what do you expect from someone who goes out of his way to poison every single piece of food he touches?

Lovino

* * *

And now someone else to know what happened! Yay! XD

...but I still want to know more about what's going on with 1p Romano... XD

Review please! :D


	62. Oklahoma 4

I'm bored…. :/

* * *

Dear Romano,  
Um, wow, you hit the nail on all of them! So, erm, I guess you were right. You got one from Spain, too? *Sly grin* I wonder why?  
*Puts away whip* Okay, good. *Smiles*  
...Why does it depend...?  
Fine, your not a drama queen. Your a drama llama!  
...Probably Japan and Hungary. Their kinda scary when it comes to Yaoi...*Prints out dijinshou* Here's something Spamano that Japan drew! *Hands manga-thing* He has these all over the web.  
Exactly. I'm now scarred for life.  
-Maria Jones

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

S-Shut up! It's only because the fucking dumbass can't tell the difference between me and HIS Romano! And… it's not like the tomato bastard from here would even write to me anyway…

D-Dammit you…

… none of your damn business.

**I'M NOT EITHER ONE**! DAMMIT! LEARN TO LISTEN ALREADY!

…. There's no way in hell I'm looking at it. Give it to someone else. Or better yet tell me what the hell's going on! All of you bastards keep acting weird!

Ugh… has he been doing anything else?

Lovino

* * *

So is she going to answer him? …. I doubt it. XD

Review please! :D


	63. Mariella e Sicily 6

Buffalo chicken with ranch~. Yummy. =w=

* * *

Oh my! You're acting just like my brother now I have to admit, i kind of missed it! I should go see my brother soon

I was going to say something but I forgot when Sicil-

/This is a good change of pace I think I prefer you like this, Romano. Actions oh, don't worry about that. And I can't tell you because I don't know. Though, I see you are not yourself today./

M e S

!~!~!~!~!

Great… yet another person saying that…. Dammit. Guess I should be used to it by now… Oh, but when you go see my counterpart I've been told that the bastard is dressed weird and dancing to some stupid song. Me and Feliciano are definitely going to have a talk when I done with this hair-dye remover…

Hmph… nice job. *eye roll*

No shit. You're not the first one to say that. And stop trying to pretend to be so fucking nice to me when just before you were threatening me!

Lovino

P.S. Can you actually tell me what the hell's going on? None of these bastards are telling me a single damn thing…

* * *

So is he finally going to get some answers? Who knows. Good news for Feli that he's already used the hair dye remover but now he's pissed. XD

Review please! :D


	64. Mariella e Sicily 7

Wow… some of these Celebrity Ghost Stories are ridiculous.. XD

* * *

Seriously? hmm Dying your hair back to another color? That doesn't sound like any fun...

/I am not pretending. That overly obnoxious freak you were was grating my nerves heavily. You remind me of the only human or nation beside Mariella that I can actually stand. I would be fine as long as you don't return to that freak./

sorry .. my brother is acting strange? oh my ... i might seriously have to go visit him soon!

M e S

Well ... From what I've gathered ... and the letters I've been writing your brother, some things have changed. At first, he was acting like my Feli, but now he's apparently back to normal ... maybe the same happened to you? I honestly don't know ...

!~!~!~!~!

Si. I dyed it back to my _natural_ color. Why? You have a problem with that? And hell no it's not fun. At ALL. I've just now had to change my clothes from… whatever the hell this is…. And the whole fucking closet was full of shit like this….

'Overly obnoxious freak'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

That's what I've been told. Of course Feliciano being the bastard he is isn't saying a single damn word about it.

Lovino

P.S. Dammit! How am I supposed to know? All I know is that I have a certain fratello I need to discuss this with…

* * *

I…. don't know what 2p Romano's natural hair color is… dang. :/

Review please! :D


	65. Oklahoma 5

Wow… getting dark now…

* * *

Dear Romano,  
*Laughs* I'm sure he'll write to you soon, Romano. The other Spain cares for you, I'm sure!  
But it /is/ my business, becuase I'm apparently different then other girls!  
*Puts hands up and laughs* Sorry, sorry! I'll stop now And I /do/ know how to listen, I just don't like to!  
Oh, okay. I'll give it to Spain instead.  
*Raises eybrow* What do you mean "all of us bastards"? You think I'm a bastard?  
And I have no idea what your talking about. How are we acting weird?  
Well, he's been trying to make Germany look "fabulous!" and not like a potato. Germany, to say in the least, is weirded out.  
...I'm not a bastard...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

W-What does it matter if that bastard writes to me or not dammit? I-It's not like I fucking care at all…

And si. You ARE very different.

Great… that makes me feel so fucking better… grazie for that.

Don't. You . DARE. It'll give that bastard ideas.

….. for my fucking safety I'm not answering that question…

I-I don't know dammit! All of you just are! And you're hiding something I can tell! It's like you're on some secret plan or something! Is it something to do with this 'payback' Feliciano supposedly doing?

… HAHAHAHA! Finally! That's the best damn news I've heard yet! Now if something can be done about my world's potato bastard…

Keep telling yourself that.

Lovino

* * *

… you know what. Ignore him and give them to Spain! XD and me too! I want some new ones! :D

Review please!


	66. Spain 2

Wow… doesn't Spain get he's talking to a different version of Romano… who's acting like his… okay. I can see how he'd get confused. XD

* * *

¡Hola again, mi tomate Romano!

Oh..You mean there's another versión of me there in your mundo too? What's he like?

Do you want me to cure your headache? ;)

I think it sounds weird, I mean people don't normally put '2P' before their names...But okay! :D

Oh..In here, his food sucks and can kill people! Prussia nearly died because of it. :0

Aww, don't be like that, Lovi. :(

España

!~!~!~!~!

I'm **not** your Romano! I'm his fucking counterpart!

Ugh.. si. There is one. He's a cold hearted bastard with the emotional range of a fucking rock. That answer your damn question?

No. Go to hell you bastard. Or better yet go bother my damn counterpart and leave me the hell alone.

…that's so dumbasses like you don't mistake us for our counterparts. If's that doesn't help then for a example if you did the same shit of getting them confused with Feliciano he'd slit your fucking throat. So can you see why we have be specific about which ones we are?

It's the same here dumbass. The only difference is that our brow bastard actually CAN cook. He just chooses to fuck up his food and poison whatever dumbass is fucking stupid enough to eat it.

Don't fucking CALL me that!

Romano

P.S. … um… h-has my counterpart been acting weird..? At all?

* * *

Well… considering all of the stuff I'm hearing the 1p Romano's doing right now.. I'd say the answer is yes. XD

Review please! :D


	67. Seychelles 4

..now it really IS dark… I'd probably should turn the light on… =_=;

* * *

Dear Romano, I'll be , I just want to ask you a few quick on is:  
If you woke up in jail, what would your first four words be?  
Second question is:  
If you were in a zombie apocalypse, what weapon would you use and why?  
That's all for now.  
-Seychelles

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Seychelles,

… what kind of questions are these…?

Well… I guess for the damn jail one I'd blame whoever the hell I thought put me in there in the first place.

As for the fucking zombie apocalypse (who the hell came up with that anyway? Zombies aren't real.) …. I'd use poison what else would I use?

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. that zombie thing reminds me of the time someone hacked into one of those electronic construction signs and changed it to say 'WARNING ZOMBIES AHEAD'. XD

Review please!


	68. Mindanao 9

Well… not really too sure what's going to happen with this soon… XD

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

No, we will never stop arguing. You acting like 1P Romano was hilarious.  
Want to get back to normal? Ask my sister, Visayas, if you haven't already...there are side-effects, though. And by the way, you freaked out my brother...something about being replaced...

Hope your not back to normal,

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. Why did Spain give me such a girly name?

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa,

Hilarious to you maybe… to me it's annoying and confusing as hell and a pain in the ass.

….. side effects? What kind of side effect! But I don't give a damn if it freaked him out or not. What the hell is 'being replaced' supposed to mean to him anyway dammit!

….. you hope I'm _NOT_ back to normal? Want to give me a pretty fucking good reason why?

Lovino

P.S. Ask that bastard not me.

* * *

He's still rude. XD

Review please! :D


	69. Oklahoma 6

Is quiet again…. I don't like it. :/

* * *

Dear Romano,  
*Mutters* Keep telling yourself that...  
*scowls* How?  
Grr...  
*Laughs* Whatever, whatever. Feliciano would /never/ do anything to harm his dolce fratello *coughsarcasmcough*  
*Grins* I knew you would enjoy that But I think he would be killed by y'all's Germany if he tried anything like that.  
*Sticks out tongue* Bastards are men and I am not a man, therefor I'm not a bastard. But it makes you one Oh, wait, nevermind...  
I'm wondering what my 2p is like...*Shivers* Scary..  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

…. Shut up. Mind your own damn business already.

Hmph, figure it out for yourself.

Heh, don't like it when it's you being pissed off do you?

Like hell I believe that. There's something going on with you two. AND you're the only ones who haven't said a single damn thing about me having my personality switched with my 1p counterpart and kept acting like I'm 'normal' right now. If that's not suspicious as hell then I don't fucking know what is.

Our lazy ass potato wouldn't do shit. He's too busy warming a couch, eating, sleeping, or hanging around my asshole of a fratello.

…..you're not making any fucking sense… I thought you were _supposed_ to speak English.

I'm making sure I don't meet her. If she's anything like you then… ugh….

Lovino

* * *

Yep! He's catching on alright. Wonder how this is going to go… XD Ha, it was probably easier for Lovino when Feli was the one who was switched since he wouldn't question it. XD

Review please! :D


	70. Mariella e Sicily 8

Oh yeah….. XD

* * *

Hmm Your natural color? It must be pretty that way  
Did you just go but new clothes? And what of the clothes in the closet? What did you do with them?

/I mean exactly what it sounds like. You used to be quite annoying to me. Loud, flamboyant ... use whatever word you want, but you saw what you looked like. Just think. You did that to yourself. Do I really need to explain why I found you annoying before?/

I see ... no one is answering when I call ... i'll just try later ...

M e S

mi dispiace, Romano ..

!~!~!~!~!

N-No it's not dammit! I-It's just a normal light brown! H-How is that pretty?

I didn't buy new ones yet, I'm borrowing some of Feliciano's. They're plain and dull as hell but they're better than… that other shit. And I don't know what to do with them. Maybe I'll sell them or burn them whichever.

Well considering the fact that I can remember jack about it I'd say si. But… I actually wore that shit.. by MY own choice? CHIGI! CHE CAZZO!

Last I hear about him he was trying to 'improve' your world's potato's wardrobe.

Lovino

P.S. It's not your damn fault….. it's a certain asshole named Feliciano…

* * *

Wow… his personality's switched but his still calls Feli's clothes plain and dull…. XD

Review please! :D


	71. Sydney 13

Ugh… I just remembered I have to do more job searching this week… oh what fun that'll be… =_=;;;

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Never mind.  
It makes sense; just not to you.  
You didn't fall...  
I was just making sure. I wasn't sure how much you remembered after that spell..  
Long story short, you severely pissed off your brother, he used one of our Arthur's spells on you to switch your personality with your other self, and he fed you some crap about collapsing.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Sydney,

Fine. Do whatever the hell you want to.

Si… I kind of figured that…. Ugh.. dammit.

…. I didn't?

Apparently not enough. Damned Feliciano….

He… WHAT? CHIGI! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET DONE HIM HE'S GOING TO-! UGH!

Lovino

* * *

Wow… he sounds mad. XD

Review please! :D


	72. 2p Italy 12

I saw it! It was SO hilarious. But it seems like Feliciano forgot that little detail when he cast the spell. XD

* * *

Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. *rolls eyes*

!~!~!~!~!

Shut up. Oh, and you want to fucking explain why the hell I keep being told that I'm acting like my 1p self? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you you fucking bastard?

* * *

Can't wait to see how Feli tries to get out of it. Cuz unlike when Feli was switched Lovino's not going to let it go. XD

Review please! :D


	73. Derbyshire 10

Boss boxer's trying to con me out of my lunch again… no wait. She ditched me. :/

* * *

To Lovino,

I wasn't speaking normal English as I was pissed off at my Older sister for doing something and it stays like that for about 2 day's sorry..._'.  
Oh... Look at eariler letters to find out what I was on about... that's if you haven't burned or thrown them out...  
Yeah... maybe... but if he fails he usually gets me to send Ghost's haunt them... That NEVER fails...  
Ok you 'ave a little talk with your brother and make up for flippin' once.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. If I'm pissed off expect more slang to come in... Do you want a Dictionary full of slang just in case?

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Oh. Fine… What the hell did she do to you anyway?

I can't find the earlier letters! When we got back to my house the whole damn place was trashed! Ugh.. hope I find those damn things soon… But how you heard anything about what my counterpart's doing?

…a fucking ghost? Can't the asshole do better than that?

Oh believe me… I'll make SURE we do….

Lovino

P.S. If you keep talking like that then si. Send it whenever you get the first damn chance to.

* * *

Yeah… it's just my idea that Feli wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the letters out where Lovino can find them… XD

Review please! :D


	74. 2p Italy 13

Oh.. I get it. And yep, I have that problem too. XD Wow… his brother had his idea better planned out. Who would've thought that. XD

* * *

*mutters*Dammit, I didn't think they would tell you... It's your own fault, really. You did it to me first! Would you rather I had gutted you like a fish?

!~!~!~!~!

So it's-…. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! CHIGI! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT WAS SO FUCKING BAD HUH?

* * *

And I snuck a chigi in there, because I can. =w= But.. I think he's mad now… XD

Review please! :D


	75. 2p Italy 14

Yep! It IS so much fun.. but hey! Lovino called it! When he was normal he DID say that they'd get into shouting matches. XD

* * *

The exact same thing I did you you- swap my personality for my Original's! At least I'm not making a video of it to use as blackmail, or forcing you to be all chummy with the person you despise most!

!~!~!~!~!

Well it's not like I can fucking remember it at all! Do you have a damn stick that far up your ass you have to get so fucking pissed off about every single damn thing?

* * *

Dang this is fun… XD

Review please! :D


	76. Oklahoma 7

Well… I did want to try to keep it up.. but he's not Feli. XD And it IS fun to have those two fighting right now. XD But make sure you have fun camping! Don't let huge scary bugs into your car! :D

* * *

Dear Romano,  
Okay, fine, whatever  
It's becuase I'm annoying you, right? Or is it the lack of...girly-ness? *Glares*  
*Laughs nervously* I don't know what your talking about...Seriously, I have fourty-nine other siblings so I've seen lots of weird things...Once North Cali turned Kansas into a waffle..."Us two"? Who else?  
*Blinks* I expected something else for Germany's second player...  
Okay, Romano. I. Will. Speak. Slower. I am not a man, so I am not a bastard. Bastard is a bad word for another man. Get it?  
I doubt that...I'm imagining girly, timid, frilly and.../pink/. *Frowns* I don't like this image.  
*Scowls and mutters /very/ quietly* I'm sorry for being...annoying...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria,

Better be fine dammit.

Heh, take your pick.

Who else do you think? That damned asshole of a fratello who just ADMITTED to doing it!

What did you expect? From what I heard about the 1p potato he's a macho bastard who wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit him in the ass.

Hmph, how the hell am I supposed to tell which one you are from a damn letter? You could be a bastard for all I know and just have a girl ass name. Or if it'll make you feel better would you want me to call you a bitch instead?

Better be sorry dammit. Or if you actually want me to apologize then why don't you convince Feliciano to help me get my original personality back?

Lovino

* * *

Is true. He'll apologize when he's back to normal. Right now he's too pissed off and tsundere too. XD

Review please! :D


	77. 2p Italy 15

Wow.. me and dad can argue about the stupidest stuff and go on for a really really long time. XD Guess it's practice makes perfect?

* * *

Well, look at the way your Original is right now and tell me that you actually want to be like that! Do you?

!~!~!~!~!

I-I… Don't know dammit! He sounds annoying as hell! But… from what I've been hearing I didn't mind being like that! Did you like how you heard your 1p self was acting when it was YOU who was switched?

* * *

I is winning the argument. Go me. =w=

Review please! :D


	78. 2p Italy 16

Uh… try to get more? ^_^; But side note, Hetalia beats Batman. 1p Sealand could kick his butt. =_=; Take that dad.

* * *

Honestly, I was only worried about what was happening to everyone else because my Original is such an idiot that he doesn't care about the situation he's in himself.

!~!~!~!~!

See! That's my damn point!

Hmph… what the hell did I even do to you then anyway too piss you off that damn much?

* * *

Wow… it's pretty easy to do this now that they're synced up. XD

Review please! :D


	79. Ireland 1

Yay! A new person! :D But… yeah… she's kinda in for a shock… XD

* * *

Dear Lovi,

This is Ireland speaking. I noticed this and I thought that I would check it out! So, how are you lad?

Oi, this is a little awkward. I hope that didn't offend you by saying that though! You seem like a nice lad! I'm just not used to you yet, I suppose.

A random question, Lovi, but do you know of any good books to read? I just finished the Hunger Games trilogy and was wondering if your had a recommendation. Thanks!

From,

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara,

I'm fucking pissed off. Dammit Feliciano… the asshole had to go and switched my damned personality with my 1p counterpart. I don't know if you've seen him yet

No… you're probably used to how I'm acting right now… if you want to know how I act then go see my damn counterpart.

…. No. But one of your world's burger bastard's daughters sent something. Can you burn it for me? But what the hell is Hunger Games anyway?

Lovino

* * *

Awesome! Hunger Games! :D and no need to guess what he's trying to burn~. XD

Review please! :D


	80. Derbyshire 11

Boss boxer is bossy. :/

* * *

To Lovino,

Oh My sister was fighting with my Brother and they are bloody loud... I had to shout down the stairs... In slang... Dad Bolocked me after thou...  
Oh just make a mental note never to leave your brother in your house alone...  
If he wanted to he would sommon the Devil but he ends up sommoning Russia instead. You have no idea how evil Ghosts can be...  
If you see your Doppleganger it means your going to die...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. I'll send you the dictionary as soon a possible.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Oh… damn. That sounds annoying.

Of course I'm going to do that! I'm not that fucking stupid!

Of course not. Those damn things aren't real. And with someone like our American bastard running around ghosts are the least of my worries.

…what the hell are you talking about?

Lovino

P.S. Grazie. I'm sure I'll need it.

* * *

Yeah… where did the whole doppleganger thing come from with this anyway…?._.

Review please! :D


	81. 2p Italy 17

Yeah… even though I'm getting a little behind. Crap. :/

* * *

You recorded everything that happened, made me wear one of those ridiculous outfits, took advantage of my state of mind to make me say things I would never say otherwise and do things I would never do… And before you say anything, I never forced you to wear my clothes. You're the one who asked to borrow them.

!~!~!~!~!

Well fine dammit! I'm oh so fucking sorry for doing shit like that that I don't even remember!

Only so I don't look like a fucking FREAK. But don't you have anything better? It's plain and dull as hell. A little bit of color won't fucking kill you.

* * *

He still insulted the clothes…. XD But... after hearing all the stuff he did again I'm feeling strangely proud of myself. =w=

Review please! :D


	82. 2p Italy 18

Is okay. Good luck with it. ^_^;

* * *

…If you really must, I have one of my Original's blue uniforms in the back of my closet.

!~!~!~!~!

… fine. If I have to dammit. Hand the damn thing over. Or better yet actually help me get back to normal then you wouldn't have to worry about it.

...WAIT! why the hell do you have that anyway!

* * *

Seriously.. how did he get his hands on that..? :/ But look! I'm kinda caught up! :D

Review please! :D


	83. Lin e Rin 1

I just remembered that I still have to do the sweeping… :/

* * *

Dear Romano,

I think it's fantastic! I'd rather have an idiot who doesn't know the situation, than one which just gets rather emotional. And will you people stop calling him an idiot? He might not act smart, but he is. He just...has to hide it more. He's been taught to be like that so they pity him enough not t attack. He doesn't want wars. He just wants everyone happy. Wars killed his grandpa and his love interest. He COULD kill people, very much so. Italians are GREAT counterfeiters. They love counterfeiting. He could have started a war on France, he could have created a rebellion against everyone, but he doesn't. He just tries his best to make everyone be happier. He's like a mascot. If you call him an idiot, what makes your brother much smarter than he is? What makes him so much different than 1p! Russia or 1P!China? He kills like them, doesn't he? It takes more strength to stop the urges for revenge and forgive, than to act on vengeance and anger. After all, vengeance is an evil too. He's strong, so strong. Emotionally strong, at that. He may not be deemed physically strong, but he's emotionally and mentally strong. Thanks.

From ,  
Lin and Ren Kigamine

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Lin e Ren,

Ugh.. great… another headache. First off when have I ever ONCE said any of that shit? If any of the others are doing it then go bitch at them and leave me alone.

Romano

* * *

Welp… he sounded mad…

Review please! :D


	84. Derbyshire 12

Uh… yeah… PM'll be good… ^_^;

* * *

To Lovino,

I wasn't saying you were thick.  
You think ghosts aren't real... *Grins evily* Visit me and I'll scare the crap out of you. I know where all the ghosts are... I'll gladly take you to 'Scream Friargate' for pararmormal activity...  
Oh I was reading a book while writing and I have a habit of writing down what I read... I'm a Idiot sometimes...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S First part of the Dictionary.  
Ah I  
Wot what  
towd told  
eh's he's  
'e he  
wey why  
gooin going

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

I wasn't implying it dammit.

Like hell I will. I've already hear about how my counterpart acts. A lot of shit scares him and there's no fucking way I'm taking that chance. If I go at all it'll be when I normal. Speaking of which… your damn father messes with that shit… do you have any idea how I can go back to normal?

Oh, fine. I thought you were implying something about us 2ps.

Lovino

P.S. Grazie.

* * *

Wow.. is that stuff still English…? ._.

Review please! :D


	85. 2p Italy 19

Yeah.. hopefully. ^_^; And hopefully I'll be able to get a job.. I'm hoping for the cake decorator one I applied for but I haven't heard ANYTHING for a couple of weeks… :/

* * *

Look, the only way I know of to get back to normal is with one of Visayas' dolls, and those have some… freaky side effects… *shivers* I am not looking forward to Friday…

…That secret stays with me.

!~!~!~!~!

Oh… Marissa mentioned that about her sorella. What 'freaky' side effects are they…?

Fine dammit. It's not like you haven't kept anything else from me. What makes the truth so fucking important anyway.

* * *

….Now I'm curious about it… :/ Dang… if he was acting normal he could keep pressuring about it… but the slam's pretty funny too. XD

Review please! :D


	86. Romi Islands 3

This one was SO much fun… =w=

* * *

Lovi!,

you don't hate me? YAYZ! well then I can tell you who I am/used to be. I was The Holy Roman Empire, back when I was a kid before 1p france beat the crap out of me. my own fault realy .' I dressed and acted like a boy so people would take me seriously. I knew 1p italy was a boy the whole time I lived with Austria and Hungary. same with my 2p self XD she is a perv!

Love, hugs, and shooting stars,

Alexia Beilschmidt (Romi Islands)

!~!~!~!~!

Ugh… dammit… now it's the potato bitch….

No, I DO hate you! Vaffanculo puttana! And I remember your 2p counterpart too! All the more reason for you to jump off a fucking cliff already dammit!

Fuck. You.,

Romano

* * *

Wow… XD

Review please! :D


	87. 2p Italy 20

Thanks! :D I do a lot of cake decorating. I've even won 1 in a cake show before for beginner! :D With cupcakes…. =_=;;;;;;;

* * *

*shudders* I'd... rather not go into detail...

...You wouldn't happen to have any pineapple here, would you?

!~!~!~!~!

….. I think that they might be a 'little' bit important don't you. OR else you're just deciding to be an asshole and fucking leave me like this.

….pineapple…? Why the hell would I have that…? And why do you want it?

* * *

HAHA! Pineapple. XD

Review please! :D


	88. Romi Islands 4

Tired… :/

* * *

Okay... I smell magic. IGGY! Oh he better not have went britannia angel, or else I'm gonna shove his wand so far up his... ya know what I've had it with people bullying me, so screw you bitch! I don't care if this is caused by magic or not, you can shove all of your narrow minded racism and shove it up your lilly white ASS!

FUCK YOU TOO!(oh wait I don't do girls),

PISSED!Romi

!~!~!~!~!

For your fucking information it was MY Feliciano's damn fault so bitch at him. And don't fucking talk to me like that! If you want me to be so fucking nice to you and shit then why don't you try to help me get my OWN personality back? … you what? Screw it. I'm NOT asking for your fucking help at all.

Like I give a damn,

Romano

* * *

Wow…. XD

Review please! :D


	89. Derbyshire 13

Oh… I get it now…. ^_^;

* * *

To Lovino,

I don't know I dan't dabble in the stuff.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Eyelyn,

Ugh… dammit… don't tell me I'll have to use a fucking doll or something like Feliciano did…

Lovino

* * *

Dang. So close. :/

Review please! :D


	90. 2p Italy 21

Hehe, 1p Iggy~. :P

* * *

She didn't warn me, I'm not warning you. It's only fair.

J-just forget it...

!~!~!~!~!

….damn bastard. But what the hell are you so annoyed about with Friday?

Why? .. does it have anything to do with that doll shit?

* * *

Aww… no pineapple for Feli. XD


	91. Ireland 2

Is quiet again… :/

* * *

Dear Lovi,

Ah, siblings. Well at least you have one. I have four brothers. Oi. Don't worry I'll help you get back at your brother! Just tell me how!

Aye, I am used to it, actually. Though, Romano does mind his language a wee bit more when he's around women. What scares me at the moment is HIM. I'm having some guests over tonight (him included) so the lad's over here at my place, helping me with the cooking. (And I do happen to be a good cook who makes edible food, unlike brother England.) He hasn't sworn ONCE since he got here! He's actually being polite, too, and when he mentioned Germany, he didn't use the normal phrase "potato bastard" either!

You. Have. NOT. Read. The. Hunger. Games. Trilogy? Oi, we need to get you to a doctor right away! Or rather start you off with the series. In this letter, I have included the first book of the trilogy "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins. They're really good! Also, please respect the book and don't torch it, get water on it, or any of that jazz. Trust me, I've been through many different scenarios when I've lent out books. Um...Sure, I can torch something for you, but, eh...What is it?

From,  
Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara,

Si… that fucking asshole… I don't even remember what I was supposed to have done! Ugh… grazie but I do want to try to get him on my own… I just need to figure out how to get back to normal first….

Hmph, guess I'm not because I'm still his second player. Great… while on the other hand I'm constant pissed off and cussing out everyone… ugh… But I've been told that he's trying to 'improve' your world's potato bastard's wardrobe did you hear anything about that?

I haven't read it because we don't have it here! Do you really thing that the 2p burger bastard likes to read anything? But grazie for sending it. And I wouldn't burn it… it just certain things that deserve it….

Lovino

* * *

Yay! He can read Hunger Games now! :D

Review please! :D


	92. Mindanao 10

I had ribs. Was good. =w=

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Glad to see your not back to normal... The reason why is Luzon will stop writing on my letters. And you're acting tsundere. If you're going to ask my sister Visayas for help, here are the side-effects: strange cravings for pineapples, being allergic to pasta for one month, becoming a girl every Friday for the next two weeks, and super-strength. I know a way to not have any side effects but Visayas doesn't tell people because it "takes away all the fun" and the solution is NOT pretty... Let's just say it involves 1P France and Netherlands...

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. Okay...Lovi-tan! XD

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa,

Great you're ever so fucking welcome. It's been whole LOT of fun… I'm always in a fucking bad mood and I get to see how I act from another eyes… who wouldn't want that to happen?

… HAHAHAHAHA! Serves that asshole right! No wonder why he doesn't want to say anything! But he's really going to turn into a **GIRL** on Friday?

….. involves those two bastards how….?

Lovino

P.S. Don't call me.

* * *

Yeah…. Can't wait for Friday…. Gender-bent 2p Feli… XD

Review please! :D


	93. 2p Italy 22

I was joking! DX But muffins sound good. :D

* * *

...One of the side effects, that's all I'll say...

!~!~!~!~!

Heh, along with being allergic to pasta for one month, becoming a girl every Friday for the next two weeks, and super-strength? Hope you have fun with that you bastard. Oh.. and I heard that my 1p counterpart (who's acting like how I'M supposed) is writing to you… how's that working out?

* * *

That was fun. =w=

Review please! :D


	94. Romi Islands 5

I has pocky. Yay for me. =w=

* * *

I WOULD help if my magic wasn't on the fritz, because one of my sons wanted to see what would happen if he tried to do a genderbender spell on himself. it misfired and now the most i can do is levitate stuff.

numb!Romi

*Numb mode is when Romi doesn't feel any emotion at all, it's like the calm before the storm XD*

!~!~!~!~!

I already said I don't WANT your fucking help. And who the hell gives a damn if you're that fucking stupid to do something like that!

Romano

* * *

Still rude… but… I'm really missing the blond idiot right now… He's fun. :/

Review please! :D


	95. Ireland 3

Still tired… dang. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,

Actually, I'd be happy to help with your predicament. I just some details on what happened to make it occur, and then I can figure how to cure you from there. Are you sure? I could help you get back at your brother.

No, it's not because of that! My world's Lovi (He hates it when I call him that! XD) used to swear and cuss as much as you do now...Actually, he usually still does, he just doesn't do it as much around me. And, actually, I can curse a lot worse than the lad if I really want too. I prefer to not to, and it would probably shock a lot of the other nations if I did. (Heh-heh...) I like doing the blessings better. (If you are confused, feel free to look it up or ask.) Plus, few people outside of my country (i.e. my fellow nations) have heard me curse.

"Potato bastard?" Really? Aye, that thing. Actually, Romano was telling me a little bit ago (yes, the lad's still over here) how he was helping Germany redo his wardrobe. The guest are here as well now, and when I saw Germany, I had to go to another room to suppress my laughter. He was wearing a fedora, didn't have his hair slicked back like it normally is, and was wearing a costume-tailored suit. It did look good on him, mind you, but it all looked so out of place.

Well, now you can! "Burger bastard?" Geez, lad, you are most definitely sounding like my world's Lovi. You're welcome! I know that you won't treat it badly, it's just that I've had bad experiences with Spain, France, Prussia...Well, basically everyone except Germany, Japan, America, the Baltics, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Italy, Romano, Canada, China, Thailand, and a couple others. Ironically enough, my world's America actually loves to read, though many people don't know about it, and he recommended the trilogy to me.

From,  
Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara,

W-What? Y-You can actually help….? Uh.. well… I don't remember too much about it… but from what I heard the spell that my asshole of a fratello used is from one of the 1p brow bastard's spellbooks… and other than that… well I don't know anything else. But si, I'm sure for right now. From what I saw I could get Feliciano well enough as myself… so for right now I want to wait until I'm back to normal.

The only damn reason he's not cussing now is because he's acting like me…. But what do you mean by blessings?

Heh, serves that bastard right. I'd do something to the one here but… he's so fucking lazy I don't think the bastard would notice…..

Only because of that damn switch… damn bastard… But your world burger bastard reads? I can't see ours doing that. His idea of fun is going out and bashing multiple heads in and spilling as much blood as possible.

Lovino

* * *

Uh… ew. Dang you crime shows! I watched too many! DX

Review please! :D


	96. Mindanao 11

I'm bored... why does keep happening? :/

* * *

Dear Lovi-tan,

If your going to be like this I'm going to continue to call you , 2P Feliciano is going to turn in to a girl on Friday, but the side effects aren't that bad, you get super-strength!  
It involves 1P France and Netherlands in a way NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, not even those crazy fangirls want to know. I still have nightmares, it's not worth it.

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. Lovi-tan Lovi-tan Lovi-tan Lovi-tan Kya Lovi-tan PASTAAA! Lovi-tan!

P.S. I can't wait to see your annoyed face as you read this! :'D

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa,

Fine. Do whatever the hell you want to. And sure… how the hell am I supposed know if there aren't any others ones that happen after I do it? I'm not that fucking stupid.

…..your world is so fucked up…. What is WRONG with all of you bastard?

Lovino

P.S. TI HO DETTO DI NON CHIAMARE ME CHE CAZZO!

P.S.S. accidenti a te cagna….

* * *

Yay! More yelling. XD

_**TI HO DETTO DI NON CHIAMARE ME CHE CAZZO!**__** - I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT!**_

_**accidenti a te cagna**__**- you damn bitch….**_

Review please! :D


	97. Mariella e Sicily 9

Man… I really suck at making kool aid… :/

* * *

It just is I would love to see it!

Burn them? They seem expensive, don't you think?

/Yes. You did it to yourself. Must've been insane, no? Oh well, as France would say 'c'est la vie'./

oh my! Ludwig could probably use the spicing up, though!

see ... ahaha

!~!~!~!~!

N-No you wouldn't dammit! And I'll (hopefully) be normal soon and probably make it be that blond shit again!

True…. Ugh… dammit… I don't know what I'm supposed to do…

Like I asked for your damn opinion. And I could fucking care less what that 1p bastards says.

Heh, you should talk to Ireland then. Apparently my counterpart is over there now.

Huh? What the hell's so damn funny?

* * *

True.. that would be really bad burning those expensive clothes… XD

Review please! :D


	98. Sydney 14

Happy synthesizer! XD

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
I will.  
Yeah.  
Nope.  
Yep. I probably wouldn't have told you, but you seem to be able to not get yourself killed in that world much better than Felicano when he was switched.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Sydney,

That was sarcasm dammit…

That asshole… But.. at least he's getting a little payback.. did he tell you what's going to happen to him on Friday?

Not tell me? Great, thank you ever so fucking much for that. But why would that asshole have gotten himself killed?

Lovino

* * *

I know why! I know why! XD

Review please! :D


	99. 2p Italy 23

Yayness! XD

* * *

W-What? Come cazzo avete sentito parlare di questo?

Actually, unlike you, he was willing enough to not bother me while he's acting the way you used to.

((Come cazzo avete sentito parlare di questo?- How the fuck did you hear about that?))

!~!~!~!~!

From Marissa, apparently she's the sorella of someone writing to you. Why? Don't like me knowing about that? Aww… you poor little bastard. Whatever will you do?

Hmph, shame. Would've been nice to see it bit you in the ass. After payback IS a bitch.

Oh.. before I forget. Sydney said that when you were switched you were stupid enough to almost get yourself killed. How did you manage to keep that from happening?

* * *

Still taunting.. but hey! It's fun! XD

Review please! :D


	100. Visayas 1

Back! :D YAY! 100 letters! XD

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

Visayas here! You've met my other siblings, Luzon & Mindanao already! I bet you want to get back to normal, right? Well here is two rag dolls! Just sleep with it and in the morning you'll be back to normal! And would you mind switching 2P Arthur, too? I may or have not let the voices posses him and switch his personality... Original Arthur is acting really creepy now and my sister, Mindanao, is on to me...

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Alyssa,

Si… wait! Is that the same doll you gave Feliciano? The one with the fucked up side effects!

Uh… grazie… but I'll wait and hear from Ireland first…. And si. I guess I can help switch the bastard too. But it's your own fucking fault that happened.

Lovino

* * *

Wow… so Iggy's switched too? XD

Review please! :D


	101. Mariella e Sicily 10

I just learned how to add in the icons in comments on devianart.. oh what fun we will have~. =w=

* * *

I would and I guess you're right

maybe just pack them away? If you do return to normal, you may be upset to see so much money thrown away or burned

/Testy, i see./

oh my ahahaha, maybe i should!

I have no idea

!~!~!~!~!

Of course I am… but I still need to get back to normal and then pay Feliciano back…. That damn asshole….

… si. You're right. I'll just hide the damn things as far from my side as I possibly can.

No shit. Thanks for noticing. Damn voice.

Great…..

* * *

Wow.. he's still hung up about that huh? XD

Review please! :D


	102. Derbyshire 14

Yay! The boxer's back! :D

* * *

to Lovino,

Noooo! You won't have to use a doll... Thank the Lord...  
I asked and it should wear off in the next few hours... the info came from our Norway.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn,

Wait.. I _**won't**_? And it's going to wear off on it's own? OH HELL YEAH! This is the best fucking news I heard all fucking day! How sure is he about this?

Lovino

* * *

He sounds happy. XD But YAY! A solution! :D But… 1o bucks says that when he gets back to normal he's going to rub it in Feliciano's face. XD

Review please! :D


	103. Romano 1

_**AWESOME**_! 1p Romano! :D But… aren't they technically just talking to themselves…? O_o

* * *

Ciao, me

Hmm, I finally got around to writing to you! I don't understand why your Fratello doesn't like you so much.. :(. Maybe we could meet sometime, sì? I would like that very much! We can compare notes or something!

Romano

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao 1p counterpart,

I think you finally getting around to it after causing whatever kind of hell you were doing in your world?

But… did you ever think that _maybe_ the asshole doesn't like you because you're acting like ME right now? Fucking dumbass… use your damn brain for once that's what it's there for.

Ugh.. fine. I guess we. By then we'll both be back to normal and I won't be in a fucking bad mood all the damn time. How the hell do you deal with it anyway?

Lovino

P.S. I've just got a letter from Derbyshire and she said the damn spell's supposed to wear off in a few hours. Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

So much fun… =w=

Review please! :D


	104. Sydney 15

Still quiet…

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
I'm aware.  
Payback?...  
No, he didn't..  
You are EVER so welcome. Because, no offense, but your brother's counterpart is so dense an oblivious to everything. Add that to your America and England, and if you hadn't been watching him, I'm willing to bet my statehood he would have gotten poisoned or killed long before he turned back.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Sydney,

Good.

He fucking deserves it. That damn asshole… I can't wait until I turn back to normal….

Oh… well… on Friday apparently he's supposed to go through a 'little change'. *laughs*

… watching him? As in keeping him safe? Oh… isn't that interesting~.

Lovino

* * *

OOH! Look! A squiggle! Does that mean he's changing back? XD

Review please! :D


	105. 2p Italy 24

Nice job. :P But have fun talking to 2p America~. XD

* * *

...Romano, you are aware that I always keep at least two knives on me at all times, right?

And that... That was because... Nnngg...

!~!~!~!~!

Well… you won't be your normal uptight self with it would you?

I was watching you the whole time~? That was very nice of me wasn't it~?

* * *

Yep! He's going back to normal now.. XD

Review please! :D


	106. 2p Italy 25

Me too.. I'm SO glad it's you and not me… No offense. XD

* * *

You know, Romano, America wrote me recently saying he was sending me some new weapons. I might try testing them out later...

Wait... What's with that tone of voice?

!~!~!~!~!

… which America…? And… y-you really wouldn't use them.. right?

Hm? What tone~?

* * *

He doesn't even notice he's turning back. XD

Review please! :D


	107. Ireland 4

Just sitting here.. waiting for White Collar to come on… XD

* * *

Dia duit Lovi,

I see that you're getting back to normal! That's good! And my world's Romano has just started swearing again. *Long sigh* Oi.

Irish blessings, in a matter of speaking, are kind of like words of encouragement.

Aye, the lad reads...Um...Oh dear Lord. Your America sounds like a lot more psycho version of my world's Russia. Random question, lad, but is there a 2p version of me? What is she like?

Anyways, have you started the Hunger Games yet? How are they?

From,  
Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Hm.. si! It seem so doesn't it. But I'm still not completely normal yet… and it's annoying as hell~. How is my counterpart taking it?

Ah.. those sound very nice. I'd love to see an example of one.

Well… If there is one I can't say I've met her…. Maybe you can ask Arthur? Even if he's one of us in a way he's still your fratello. But si.. he really is that bad. I believe he's writing to Feli now…

Oh! I just gotten to the part with the reaping and the main character volunteers for her sorella! It's very interesting but I can't help but wonder what's going on in my country at the time~.

Lovino

* * *

But yeah.. that does bug me… I wanna know what happening around the world in it. :/

Review please!


	108. Sydney 16

Ugh… I SO hate getting up in the morning…. 6 freaking o'clock…. =_=

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
...It's actually your fault this whole thing started, you know.  
... A little change? I'm kind of scared for Mr. Vargas's mental health at this rate...  
Yes. Interesting in what way?  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

My fault? Whatever do you mean? Is it really such a crime to try to spend time with my uptight fratellino~?

Haha, no. It's actually quite amusing~. In fact he might need to ask you if he can borrow some of your clothes if you catch what I mean~. But I really don't think there can be anything done for his mental health….

Oh… just that even though I'm always being abused by him I still manage to be a wonderful fratellone~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

OH yeah…. The guy's back to normal. XD

Review please! :D


	109. Mindanao 12

Still tired… dang it. :/

* * *

Dear 2P Lovino,

I see you're back to normal, oh well, it was fun while it lasted... Sorry about teasing you and such, I just couldn't resist! What did you use to get back to normal? From what've heard, you didn't get help from Visayas...

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. Your response was hilarious...sorry, I just love to mess with tsunderes...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Sì~ I am. But that was so rude of Feli do that! I was only having a little bit of fun…

It's perfectly fine amica~. My… I was very touchy then wasn't I? I don't know how my counterpart can deal with it…. but at least I was able to go re-dye my hair so it looks bello again~.

Nope~! I didn't. Turns out it wore off on its own. Pfft that means that Feli didn't need to use the doll either since it was the same spell. I wonder how he feels about that~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. If you really want to mess with someone you should mess with my uptight fratellino~. He can have the _**best **_reactions~. ;)

* * *

Wow.. it IS true.. Feliciano didn't have to use it… wow. XD

Review please! :D


	110. Ireland 5

I should probably make lunch now….

* * *

Dia duit Lovi!

I'm glad! :D I can understand that...Long story. Romano and Italy stayed at my place over night. Italy and I did some observations, since we both were the only ones fully aware of what was going on (I told the lad what I knew so he wouldn't worry anymore.) Basically, Romano is one of those "emo corners" at the moment, complaining, or rather making claims, that he has multiple personality disorder. Good thing is I've been recording a lot of this on a video camera.

Oh, thank you! I'd be happy to give you an example! I'll put it in at the end of the letter.

Oh. Well, I'll have to check with Arthur, then. And that's an interesting way to think about it, then. Oi, then, I've got five deartháireacha, if you put it that way.

Good! It's good isn't it? That's an interesting perspective. The trilogy takes place in North America in a futuristic society, so I'm not sure.

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Ciara MacCarthy

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Ooh~! Sounds fun~. Multiple personality disorder? Haha, my counterpart can really be a drama queen, Sì? You can tell him that everything is back to normal~. But I really would love to see the video! Hm… I wonder what Feli did with the one I made of him when he was acting like his counterpart…

Grazie~ it's so bella! Was it you who came up with it or someone from your country?

Sì~! It really is! I'd love for you to send me the rest of the series if you can. Ah… I understand, I just can't help wondering since I'm in Europe after all~. But… I'll have to make sure to find a good hiding place for it.. can you imagine if our America got his hands on it? He might create the Hunger Games for real here~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. By the way… you wouldn't be able to create any potions or borrow some from your fratello would you? I'd like to leave Feli a little 'surprise'~. ;)

* * *

Wow.. I have that Irish blessing on the wall behind me… XD

But… wait… Don't let 1p America see that Hunger Games comment! DX

Review please! :D


	111. Mariella e Sicily 11

Did you expect anything else? XD

* * *

yeah You're really that mad at him about it?

/up yours./

M e S

!~!~!~!~!

Oh~. It's okay now amica. I already have a fantastic in the works~. ;)

Oh my, so rude. You really need to work on that attitude of yours~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. the loud flamboyant one is back. XD

Review please! :D


	112. Derbyshire 15

Oh! Before I forget! I don't know if I'll be able to get on tomorrow and update, if I do it's only going to be for a little while. We're going to see Jeff Dunham. XD

* * *

to Lovino,

He's Very sure... Don't worry...  
Dads acting creepily and is wearing PINK! Pink has never suited my dad... Help...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

It's okay amica~. It's already wore off~.

Hm… pink…? That's strange…. Tell me.. is he cooking something right now? And it has a better smell than his normal cooking?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

You know… even though 2p England creeps me out… 2p America's the scariest… and I'm going to get a letter from him now right? I know my luck! T^T

Review please! :D


	113. 2p Italy 26

I saw! Yay for you! XD

* * *

The America from our world… Oh yeah. He said to tell you he says "hi."

Oh no… DAMMIT! Don't tell me it's wearing off!

!~!~!~!~!

O-Oh… t-that was nice of him… H-He really didn't have to…

It's called WORE off, silly Feli~. But isn't that funny? You really didn't need to use that doll after all since it was the same spell~

* * *

NUUUU! NOT 2P AMERICA! TT^TT

Review please! :D


	114. Mindanao 13

I love rock n' roll so put another dime in the jukebox, baby~. I love rock n' roll so come and take your time and dance with me~. XD (don't ask)

* * *

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Yeah, your brother really didn't need to use the rag doll, my sister just wanted to mess with him. By the way, is 2P Arthur back to normal? Visayas told me that voices possessed him, and that's when you need the dolls. If the voices switched the personalities, it takes a year to wear off...

Luzon: In the end, this was all Visayas fault.

You know if she hears you she'll switch YOU, right, Luzon?

Luzon: ...what's not to say she won't switch you or Philippines or Katipunan?

Well, the rest of us aren't snobby, little show-offs aren't we?

Luzon: Says the she-man who will glare at you as you eat Chinese or Spanish food!

Thanks for Reading,

Marissa/Mindanao & Danildo/Luzon

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Oh.. Feli won't be happy about that~. But it'll be refreshing that's he's mad at someone other than me, he can so so touchy about everything~. Although, you should warn her to keep an eye out for him not paying attention can result in you getting stuck with a knife~.

But.. I don't even know that mio amico was switched.. well, I'll make sure to send him the doll now sì? Then it's no harm done~. But wow.. those much be some _very_ powerful voices to be able to do that~.

Prego~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. they're arguing with each other in the middle of a letter… XD

Review please! :D


	115. Derbyshire 16

Stupid green beans… :/

* * *

To Lovino,

I'm happy it wore off... I he's cooking something and I ain't goin' to eat ite...  
Dad may end up with 2 black eyes and a broken nose from a cricket ball if he isn't careful...

from  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Have you got the dicionary ready? cause I might be speaking in slang in the next letter

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

So am I amica~. I was close to burning all of my clothes when I was acting like my counterpart~. Hm.. I wonder how he's doing right now.. But good plan~. Our Arthur's the last one to trust around food~. I'm second to last of course~. ;)

Oh~ that would really hurt~. Don't worry I've already been sent one of those dolls to switch him back. I'll include it with this letter~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I have it right here with me~.

* * *

… where is that dictionary again…? ._.

Review please! :D


	116. 2p Italy 27

..why IS that..? O_o

* * *

Well… Y-you know how he is…

WHAT? …Visayas is so dead when I next see her…

!~!~!~!~!

S-Sì… I-I know….

Oh, come now! It was only a bit of fun! There's no harm done~. By the way.. how does that pineapple you're eating taste Feli?

* * *

….there he goes again…

Review please! :D


	117. EmeraldHeart 1

Yay! More new people! Awesome! :D

* * *

Hello, Lovino I have some questions for ya! Do you harbor feelings for Spain at all? Why do you like Tomatoes so much? I, personally, don't like them, but, oh well. Its nice to see that you are doing letters! Reply soon

EmeraldHeart

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao EmeraldHeart~, (that sounds bella~. ;) )

Sì~ of course I do! Even if he has the emotional range of a rock he makes up for in body and pure sexiness~. ;)

But.. why do I like tomatoes so much..? Well, probably because they just taste so good and you can use them in everything~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yeah… I can't actually eat raw tomatoes without getting sick.. trust me I tried. So Romano cosplayer I am… :/

Review please! :D


	118. Sydney 17

I has kool aid again. =w=

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Glad to see your back to normal...  
I mean, it's kind of your fault. It's not a crime,(that I know of,) but if you hadn't switched his personality in the first place, then you wouldn't have gotten switched and thus the whole mess would be non-existent.  
Amusing..?  
Borrow some of my- Are you serious. A GIRL. *headdesks*  
Wonderful fratellone. WONDERFUL FRATELLONE.  
I'm not even gonna comment.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

So am I~. But.. you don't seem to be very happy about it amica.

That's just a matter of opinion~. My.. everyone is so touchy… But there's no need to worry about Feli doing that to me. I already left a little 'surprise' for him~.

Sì~! Very amusing~!

Of course! Every Friday for the next two weeks starting with this one~. It's one of the side effects the dolls gave him. That's what makes it so amusing~.

Sì~ of course I am~. Why? Do you have a different idea?

Hahaha, then don't~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. he keeps forgetting the super strength… XD

Review please! :D


	119. Maryland 1

Yay! Another new person! Hi! :D …and that would be the kool aid talking… =_=;;;

* * *

Dear 2P Lovino,

Hello! I was writing letters to your brother so I thought I should write to you as well. I'm Maria Anne Jones, or Maryland. I have to put my middle name since Oklahoma has the same first name as me...oh well! Call me whatever you like!

Anyway, how are you doing? Your brother seems really mad at you and stuff so I was just wondering... Everything in my world has been all weird lately since the whole personality swap thing started! I had to postpone my trip to the UK because I heard England got swapped...

Hope you reply!  
Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria Ann, (It has a nice ring to it~. ;) )

Well that's very sweet of you amica~. It means so much to me~. I hope Feli hasn't been too rude and uptight to you. But.. pfft. I have to say that your America is very amusing. He can't even remember that two of his daughters have the same first name? Do you have any more siblings like that?

I'm bouno~ and I'm finally back to normal myself~. But I bet it was a shock to all of you to have all that happen so mi dispiace~. But… ah.. Feli's always mad at me for one thing or another…. I think it's part of being uptight…..

I'm replying now silly~ ;),

Lovino

* * *

Yeah.. it would be weird to see all of that stuff start randomly happening… XD But.. why don't anyone write as OHIO? T^T

Review please! :D


	120. Ireland 6

Wow… a lot of storms… :/

* * *

Dia duit Lovi!

I'm glad that you're now fully back to normal, Lovi! Aye, the lad can be drama queen sometimes. I will. Soon. I'll just hold off for a little bit longer; this is too much fun! Sure! I'll send you a copy after I edit it on my computer at home.

Go raibh maith agat! ("Thank you" in Irish) Someone else came up with it a long time ago. It's an old one and happens to be one of my favorites!

Great! I'd be happy to send you the rest. I'll wait to send the second one, Catching Fire, until you're done with the first one. Good idea. Agreed. I can already picture that if your world's America found them. Not a good thing.

Actually, I can! I prefer not to use magic, unless necessary. Then again, don't tell my deartháireacha, but I use it to get back at them with all of their pranks and to make them backfire. (Heh-heh.) I'd love to help you! Just tell me what kind of a potion or spell you have in mind, and I'll whip it right up for you.

May joy and peace surround you,  
Contentment latch your door,  
And happiness be with you now,  
And bless you evermore.

Ciara MacCarthy

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Grazie~ I'm very glad about it too as amusing as my counterpart can be I really do prefer it when we're both acting normal~. Although Feli was so adorable when he was acting like his counterpart~. But I can't wait to see the copy~.

I can understand why! It's real meaning to it. Not too many things here do.

Grazie! But Catching Fire… That sounds like a nice title~. And I forgot to say it before but I really love the pins on both covers~. Hm… wonder if I could try to get my own… But sì. Just about all of us except for Arthur and Canada avoid him. Even my uptight fratellino thinks twice about messing with him.

Perfectto! I don't really need right now but I'm sure I can put it very good use soon~. Turns out that when Arthur has his personality switched he came up with quite a few potions~. You… heheh.. should be able to see the results soon~. ;)

So bella~! Those are absolutely bella!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I hope you like gatti~. ;)

* * *

Yep… he's back to gloating… XD

Review please! :D


	121. Derbyshire 17

Is getting dark again…

* * *

To Lovino,

Thank yo! ah'll give ite 'im nar. kay.  
It'll be funny hittin' im' wi' the Cricket ball.  
so yo conna cook... gees...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Conna is Can't in proper English.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Prego~. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it~.

You miss understand me amica~. I CAN cook, I am Italiano after all~. It's just… sometimes a few.. extra.. ingredients get added in. And I've just learned that pineapple is apparently _**very**_ fun to experiment with~. ;)

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Ah, grazie for explaining it~.

* * *

Wow… =_=;;;

Review please! :D


	122. 2p Italy 28

Well…. Good thing for me and Lovino you forgot.. XD

* * *

*freezes mid-bite* …Fuck off, Romano.

!~!~!~!~!

Oh.. so mean…. But didn't you notice anything _fun_ with it yet…? I think I'm starting to. Isn't that right signore gatto?

* * *

Kitty…. XD

Review please! :D


	123. Sydney 18

I think the kool aid's finally wore off… I'm tired. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Yes, I am, actually. I'm just really tired today, so I sincerely apologize if it shows in my letters.  
True.  
A.. Surprise? More of a surprise than him turning into a GIRL?  
What dolls?  
No, I don't, as a matter of fact.  
I won't.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Oh, that's alright~. But if you're tired maybe you should take a siesta. Those can always help~.

Sì~! A very… heh, 'furry' surprise~. I hope everyone likes gatti~. ;)

Well… I'm not too sure about them but apparently they have voices inside them. That's what Feli used to get his normal personality back even he actually didn't have to~. Isn't that funny?

Oh, grazie~. It's nice to have someone agree with me amica~.

Va bene amica~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still gloating again… guy never learns does he? XD

Review please! :D


	124. 2p Italy 29

ANNND once again Lovino shows how much of a pain he is. XD

* * *

*spits out pineapple* What did you- *sees reflection in nearby mirror* CHE CAZZO? COME HO FATTO ORECCHIE DA GATTO E UNA CODA?

((Che cazzo? Come ho fatto orecchie da gatto e una coda?: What the fuck? How did I get cat ears and a tail?))

!~!~!~!~!

Ohh… just because of a small little potion Arthur made due to his own personality switch~. Awww~! Aren't you cute. ;)

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! 2P Kitty Feli….. XD

Review please! :D


	125. 2p Italy 30

Yep! XD In its own weird sort of way… XD

* * *

Dammit you mouse-brain! Nya, you'll be crowfood by the time I'm done with you!

!~!~!~!~!

Hahahaha now now Feli you should try to say it in Italiano or English. Otherwise no one will be able to understand you. But what's the matter? Don't you like it? ;)

* * *

And now I know what happens next… stupido 2p America….. What did Lovino ever do to you...? T^T

Review please! :D


	126. 2p Italy 31

Wow.. the mood in this goes up then way down…

* * *

Foxdung! Why am I even talking like this, nya? And no, I don't like it! Nya, I'd give a couple mousetails to get back to normal!

Besides, nya, we have more important things to worry about! America is planning to invade you!

!~!~!~!~!

Hmmm… well… who knows how. Perhaps you can ask Arthur about it. ;)

... ASPETTA! L-L'America ha detto che sta per fare cosa? P-Perché è...? E-E perché così all'improvviso...?

* * *

And so it begins…. I repeat my words from before… stupido 2p America…. T^T

_**ASPETTA! L-L'America ha detto che sta per fare cosa? P-Perché è...? E-E perché così all'improvviso...? - WAIT! A-America said he's going to do what? W-Why is he…? A-And… why so suddenly….?**_

Review please! :D


	127. 2p Italy 32

Yeah… no comments for this one…

* * *

Nya… I'll probably have to do that… But I still hate that piece of foxdung…

I wish I knew, nya… That foxhearted excuse of a nation said something about extending his power fully… Nya, I have no idea what he's thinking…

!~!~!~!~!

Have fun with that~. ;)

... didn't he already do enough during both world wars..? /That/ wasn't enough for him…? *sighs* I guess… we'd better make preparations… Now.

* * *

….wow… :/

Review please! :D


	128. 2p Italy 33

… I know this is supposed to be serious… but the 'nya' part's funny. XD

* * *

Nya, I already spoke to his Original. He's willing enough to help us. Nya, maybe you should call Spain, since he'll be willing enough to defend you from America.

!~!~!~!~!

Hm.. that should be very helpful~. If anyone can get into his head who better than his counterpart? Didn't he fight him once before?

And sì, I'm already trying to call him. He'll love an excuse to attack America. He hates him almost as much as he does Arthur~. And that's really saying a lot~. ;)

* * *

Well… hopefully that'll help.. :/

Review please! :D


	129. Maryland 2

Starting to rain… again… :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,

W-Well you're certainly different than Feliciano. And way different than our Lovino, too!

I don't know…probably? I'm not too important compared to the other states, so maybe he forgot… even after I gave him some of my land for the capital…being a state isn't the best. I think Oklahoma and I are the only two with that problem, unless I'm forgetting someone. Having 49 siblings is tough!

That's good! Just…please don't do something like that again. I'm still a bit worried about visiting countries… Though I heard that England's back to his grumpy self so now I can go visit!

From,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria Ann~,

Haha, of course I'm way different from my counterpart. I AM his second player after all amica~. It only makes sense. ;)

My… that doesn't seem very nice to do! Perhaps you can talk to him about it~. But sì. Siblings can be really tough~. Especially when they have very big tempers and love to throw things at you~.

*sighs* why must everyone be a fun-sucker? But.. very well~. I won't try anything like _that_ again, va bene? I hope you have fun on your trip~. I'm happy to have mio amico back~. Your England's just so stuffy~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Uh.. yeah.. the guy already DID do something. XD I think spiking pineapple and turning his brother into a cat hybrid thing counts. XD

Review please! :D


	130. Ireland 7

You know.. right now I can't tell if it's raining outside or not…

* * *

Dia duit Lovi!

*sniffs* Que diaños pasou a Inglaterra! Estou con medo xa! TT-TT Excuse, the Galician (Gaelic), please. I'm just extremely nervous, which kind of make me speak in a few of the different languages I know. England has been baking and offering me some of his actually edible desserts. Scotland, Wales, and America dragged the lad over, so now I have a total of 7 people over at my place. (Aye, your counterpart and his deartháir are still over here.) Another one of those personality switches, eh? Spraoi.

Oh. Well, I'm glad you like them. I've been writing to you deartháir and he appears to like them a little.

You're welcome, lad! I get you one of the pins, if you'd like. They sell them over here. *shivers* Good thinking on their parts (except Arthur's and Canada's).

All right, Lovi. But if you ever need any, just ask!

Grazas! ("Thank you" in Galician)

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Ciara MacCarthy

P.S. (What's that supposed to mean? Sorry, I would've put different blessing in for a closing, but I'm too scared at the moment.)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Oh.. actually they only LOOK edible. If you eat them then you'll be poisoned. So you'll really need to be careful about that amica~. But you don't need to worry I've heard that he's already back to normal now~. But sì~. It was~.

Oh! So Feli finally has good taste in something! This is amazing! Maybe there's help for my uptight fratellino yet!

Please do~. I'd love to have one~. I'm sure it's very bella~. But sì~ it really is. I have to wonder about my amico though… perhaps he ate some of his own cooking…

Well.. actually right now I might need some that can be used in a fight~. Our America just announced to Feli that he going to try to invade me. You wouldn't have anything that would help with that would you? I'll probably need all the help I can get~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Oh, mi dispiace~. It means cats in Italian~. If you're talking to Feli I'm sure you'll pfft get the meaning of it soon~. But it's perfectly alright amica. That's my favorite one so far~.

* * *

… stupid 2p America… =_=

Review please! :D


	131. Mariella e Sicily 12

Ramen… =w=

* * *

Oh really? ahahaha wow

/You guessed it./

M e S

!~!~!~!~!

Sì~ It's already starting working now~. ;)

I wish you luck with that amica~. Be sure to let me know how that turns out for you~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still being a pain. XD

Review please! :D


	132. Sydney 19

Ugh.. now the ramen's gone cold… :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Ok, thanks. I did, and I feel much more... Less tired now, which is good.  
A furry- A cat. A cat. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TURN YOUR BROTHER INTO A CAT OF ALL THINGS?  
Voices insinde of them? Um... Mr Italy's...Sane, right?  
Um, welcome...  
Kay.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Sì~ that is good! You being tired wouldn't help at all~.

He's not _**fully**_ a cat~. He just has the ears and tail. And.. well.. he can have a hissy fit like one so it fits~. Plus gatti are cute anyway~.

Hmm… as far as I know he mostly is… But *shrugs* who knows?

Hm? Is there a problem amica?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

He's sure proud of himself for that isn't he…? XD

Review please! :D


	133. Derbyshire 18

Can't think of anything… :/

* * *

to lovino,

You did say second from the bottom...  
I'm NEVER eating your food now... I'm kind of scared of the extra ingredients...  
Dads nursing a broken nose... I didn't think hitting him with a cricket ball would turn him back to normal... He gave me a rant on how I SHOULDN'T throw cricket balls at people... I didn't even give him the doll... I'll send it back...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. The doll is enclosed inside

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

I said 'second to last' there's a difference~. ;)

Oh come now! I don't it ALL the time~. Otherwise I would end up doing something to myself at some point and I do have to eat my own cooking myself. I only do it on _special_ occasion~. ;)

Well that's bouno! It'll be nice to have my amico back to normal~. But grazie for sending the doll back~. Maybe I'll be able to find some use for it~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. grazie~.

* * *

Great.. you send the doll back to someone who WILL abuse it… XD

Review please! :D


	134. Mindanao 14

UGGGGHHHH! Crap! I'm behind! DX I wasn't able to get on for most of the day yesterday. Then when I could FF was acting weird. Then I got swamped with other stuff today! DX

* * *

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Uh, I'll tell Visayas that, but you should warn your brother too... My sister is kinda' scary, she can talk to monsters, and this creepy stuff...

Luzon: Yeah...one time these people tried to rob her and now...it's so creepy...they're still in the hospital and that was three years ago...

Visayas: Oh, what was that guys? Why are you writing about me?

Uh...

Luzon: Nothing...

Visayas: Tell your brother, he has knives, I have Slenderman. -creepy smile-

Run away...

Thanks for reading,

Visayas/Alyssa, Danildo/Luzon, & Mindanao/Marissa

P.S. But mostly me, Mindanao...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao~,

Oh my *laughs* so it's all three of you this time, sì? Must be fun~. But I'll make sure to warn Feli about it too. Wouldn't want him blaming me for something else now will I?

But… if you don't mind my asking what is Slenderman~? Sounds interesting~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

And now I keep playing catch-up…..

Review please! :D


	135. Derbyshire 19

I'm working my way through! :D

* * *

To Lovino,

Second from the bottom is kind of the same thing...  
Your brother is sounding like a cat now... Maybe there was somethin' in the pineapple...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Whatever you say amica~. ;)

Sì~. He really sounds like one doesn't he. And he also has the ears and tail too~. But *sigh* it's such a shame he already took the antidote….

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. when is he not going to gloat? XD

Review please! :D


	136. Ex Italia 1

Getting closer! :D

* * *

Dear Romano?

Shush, don't tell anyone, ja. (Sounds like a Russian, Da) Italy (1p! Italy) doesn't know I exist, ja! It's quite hilarious! I'm him before he was Italy, yet he doesn't even know my existence. That England bastard might have stopped him from knowing, ja? Well, anyways, I'm Italy, just a better, female, STRONGER and more controlling Italy. Then again, most people can't remember me after I almost took over the world. People think I'm stupid? HA! I wonder if 2P! Italy will help me. 2P! Romano, come, help me gather everything. Those idiotic nations wouldn't know what hit them, especially my traitorous brother.

From,

Ex Italia

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ex Italia~,

Well… I can't say I've heard of you either~. So mi dispiace. But I really can't help you right now. Our world's America has suddenly announced that he wants to invade me so we have to prepare for that~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

… I ran out of stuff to say… =_=;;

Review please! :D


	137. Ireland 8

And the ice moocher (dog) is still here… XD

* * *

Dia duit Lovi!

Who knew I had a spell for a straitjacket? Thanks for the warning! Good thing Wales and Italy through them all into a bonfire pit. (Heh-heh.) Yeah, England is out of the straitjacket now and pretty much acting normal, but we're monitoring him in one of my guestrooms. Actually, it was fun seeing the lad in the jacket, but I'd rather have him acting like his usual self than his former condition.

Perhaps. _ I'm glad that you enjoy it, lad!

All right! I'll send you one with another letter. I've got no idea, lad.

WHAT? That dúr ("stupid" in Irish) burger-eating *rants for a few more minutes* bastard is planning to invade my cara ("friend" in Irish)? Why, yes Lovi, I do happen to know some spells that will make that bloody leathcheann regret even saying that he would to such a horrid thing! In fact, I'd love to help you!

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Ciara MacCarthy  
P.S. (That's alright! Aye, you're deartháir told me about that.)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Oh, you really do have one? Seems fun~. ;) But don't tell Feli about or else he'll want it used on me~. And sì~ I completely agree. As fun as his counterpart can be to mess with I really prefer my amico to be his normal cheerful self.

Of course I enjoyed it amica~! How could I not?

Grazie~ I'll be waiting for it~. But well.. I really can't answer the question myself either~.

Grazie again~! Your help will be really appreciated it. I really like and prefer being my own country with Feli and I don't want to see anything change that anytime soon~. So please send whatever you can do or make to us soon per favore~!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

And now I'm worried that 2p America's going to come on here and read the hunger games comment… T^T

Review please! :D


	138. Romano Vargas 1

I has twizzlers. =w=

* * *

Dear 2p!Romano,

Ciaoo! So your 2p!fratello? Oh look at me! I didnt even introduce myself! Im Middle Italy! I was raised by Spain with Lovi! I have the curl! Except mine comes straight in the middle of my head. Not many people know me, they just assume Italy is divided in 2 parts! Which its not! Cazzo idiotas! Ah um '.' Sorry ranting.. anyways! Iam am dying to know if there is at least a 2p!MiddleItaly i bet he gets attention! I would like to meet you! Alright! I hope you can answer me

-Ti amo Fratello!,  
Romeo Vargas.

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Romeo~,

Oh really? I've never heard about a middle Italia before~. Maybe that's just in your world? I'm sure I would've remembered having another fratello beside Feli~.

But sì~! I'd love to meet you too~. But I won't be able to for a while since America announced that he was going to invade me~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Forgot what to say again… :/

Review please! :D


	139. 2p Italy 34 Multi letters

Me too. Which is the reason for multiple letters so I can catch up this time. :/ If this bugs you then I'll change it.

* * *

I think so. Nya, he said something about a Civil War.

Good. We'll have to get all the help we can get against him, nya…

!~!~!~!~!

Well.. that's helpful~… I've already spoken to Ireland and she's more  
than willing to help. In fact, she even better at magic that her fratello~.

Sì…. We really will won't we?

…

Really? Nya, good for her, then. If she's better than England, I wonder…

Nya, I was going to ask Luzon and Mindanao, but they're apparently broke…

!~!~!~!~!

Sì~. Well… that's what I heard anyway can't say for certain but.. it's  
better than nothing vero~?

Oh.. I'm sure we can find someone else to help. What about the couch potato?

…

True, true… Saubure said she would help too. Something about vampire bats... She also gave me the antidote for that spell you used on me.

I don't know about him… I haven't heard from him in a while, since I began this whole letters thing. And America keeps saying he's found someone who looks like him… But if what he's implying is true…

!~!~!~!~!

AWWWW~! So you won't be part gatto anymore~! *sigh* why must you be so uptight….?

…. Looks like him? W-What does that mean…?

* * *

Well… I DID see America's plan on devianart.. it's not pretty. :/

Review please! :D


	140. Romano 2

And now it's the first conversation with the Romanos being back to normal. XD

* * *

2p Me,

Don't call me a dumbass, bastard. I bet I'm way smarter than you. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'm not always in a bad mood. I just don't take any shit from people.

Romano

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao 1p me~, ;)

My… so rude… It's amazing we're counterparts at all with how you talk, dress, and act~. But.. you really must work on that potty mouth of yours, it so unbecoming~.

And sadly… no. I really don't think that a mustache and throwing the wrong part of a grenade is a 'good' plan amico~. If you really want to get someone back you should've used poison. ;)

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I'd still love to hang out with you to compare notes~. When do you want to set the date for~?

* * *

Egging it on again… XD

Review please! :D


	141. Sydney 20

And I got caught up with stuff again.. Sorry? ^_^;

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Yeah..  
Ugh... Why a cat tho-  
France: Bonjour, mon cherie! What are your writing, ma petite?  
Me: Oh, um, hey grand frére. Nothing, I'm not-  
France: *Reads my letters* Bonjour Lovi So you have  
been writing to mon cherie Sydney?  
Me: Yes yes he has frére, now, go and bug Angleterré or something like that. Au revoir! *pushes France from the room and locks the door*  
Sorry about that Lovino, Frére is visiting and I came in here while he was in the restroom so I could write this letter, but then he came in here and decides to write on my letter.  
Anyways- Why a cat, of all things? Why not a squirrel or something?  
Alright then...  
No..  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

It's alright amica~. It's nice to see a France who's not morbidly obessed with death~. And I've heard that yours can be quite fun. But I never knew that the two of you were related! Why didn't you tell me?

Why not a gatto? They're cute, fluffy, and fun to play with! And as I already said before Feli can have hissy fits himself so a gatto is perfectto for him~. ;)

Sì~. ;)

Bouno!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

And now on to the next one!

Review please! :D


	142. Mariella e Sicily 13

Still working through the letters! :D

* * *

oh my! If i may ask, what did you do o.o?

/Shut it./

M e S

!~!~!~!~!

Oh~ my hand just slipped a little bit and it poured a potion onto my uptight fratellino's pineapple~. He DOES make a cute gatto so it's such a shame that he found a way to turn back to normal~.

So rude~. You really need to be careful about that amica~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Sure… his hand 'slipped'…. =_=;;

Review please! :D


	143. Maryland 3

I'm hungry now…

* * *

Dear Lovino,

There's not exactly much I can do about it now. I can't exactly do anything now about the whole situation…unless there's some time-traveling device somewhere. Maybe I can ask Delaware to ask Japan…that'd be fun…

Wait…did you do something else to your brother? His last letter was…kind of odd, I guess? Does this one affect our world? Please say no…

From,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

PS: England isn't that bad. You just need to catch him in on a good day!

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria Ann~,

Sì~ that DOES sound fun~. I hope you'll let me know how that works~. But I thought your world's America was into things like that, doesn't he have one?

Hm? Does it? Well Feli's already back to normal now so I guess it doesn't matter~. But.. when he was affected did his counterpart happen to have gatto ears and tail for a while?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. I know! How else do you think I got my hands on some fun little potions my amico was making at the time?

* * *

Huh… wonder how he convinced him…

Review please! :D


	144. Oklahoma 8

I think we have salad in the fridge….

* * *

Dear Romano,  
Awesome! Your back to normal! Um, sorry about the whole personality switch-thing...Your other self /really/ likes to call people bastards.  
And I heard my dad's other-self is threatening y'all, so I wanna help! *Pulls out whip and grins*  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria~,

Sì~ I am! But mi dispiace for how I acted~. I really don't know how my counterpart can deal with acting like that all the time, doesn't it get tiring for him after a while?

Ah~ grazie amica! But sì~. He just suddenly announced that he wants to invade me and take over my whole country~. But any help would be appreciated amica~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yay! Another person to help! :D

Review please! :D


	145. Mindanao 15

I was right! There IS salad in there! Yay for ranch dressing! XD

* * *

Dear 2P Romano,

How is it fun having these two as siblings? I finally got Luzon to stop writing on my letters... Deep down I love them, but still. It doesn't help that I'm the youngest of us, we're triplets... We have an older sister, Philippines, and a younger brother, Katipunan. Slenderman is -shuders- you can google him, people say he's not real but Visayas sent him after me and Luzon once...

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. What's worse is that 1P Spain is technically my dad...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

Hm.. well I haven't really thought about it but it just seems that way~. Even with how mio fratellino is all the time he's still fun~. Especially to mess with~. ;) But I can't say I know how you feel with being the youngest since I'm the older one~. Maybe you can talk to Feli about that?

Hm? Is he really that scary? Well.. maybe when I have time I'll look him up~. It really does sound interesting~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Oh? He is~?

* * *

…. I have no intention of looking that up…. =_=;;;;

Review please! :D


	146. Derbyshire 20

I don't know what to say now.. :/

* * *

To Lovino,

I'm glad your brothers going back to normal...  
Wait... Are you agreein' with me... Why?

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Well.. it was nice while it lasted sì? Shame he had to find a way to turn back to normal so quickly…. *sighs* and he _was_ so cute like that too~.

Hm? Is there a problem with being in agreement with my amica?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Still don't have anything to say… :/

Review please! :D


	147. Ireland 9

Ranch dressing~. =w=

* * *

Dia duit Lovi!

Apparently, I do! Don't worry, I won't! Why why I let something like that happen to my cara? Aye, agreed, lad. Everyone has gone home. So, now it's just me and my Irish setter, Tara, and husky, Kikyo, at home.

Once again, Lovi, you make my day when you say that! I really don't hear blessings anymore except from my citizens, friends, and my younger deartháir, Northern Ireland.

Good! In this letter I've included a small package that has one of the pins. By the way, my world's America sends his greetings. He way able to get the pin for me. There's also movie about the first book, so maybe you could come visit some time and we could watch it together? (After you finish it, of course.)

You're welcome, Lovi! I would never let any of my cairde ("friends" in Irish) go through anything as horrid as this alone. Plus, that bloody bastard needs to be taught some manners and put in his place! I've been casting some minor spells to be ticking him off. And it appears to be working! Don't worry, though. I have some more tricks up my sleeve that he won't see coming!

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Ciara MacCarthy

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Ah~ grazie~. I'm sure that Feli would absolutely LOVE to get his hands on that~. But even though I prefer gatti over cani I'd love to see a picture of them~. They sound adorable~.

My! That sounds terrible! It's almost like being able to see my people eat tomatoes and Feli's only eating pasta! It's such a shame that you don't get to hear it anymore that than~.

Grazie again! It's so bella! I'll make sure to wear it the first chance I get~. But I've already finished the first book~. I'm halfway through Catching Fire now~. ;) So I'd love to be able to see the movie with you amica~! It sounds fun~.

And that's what makes you a wonderful friend amica~. I can't ask for one better~. But.. I'm curious about the minor spells.. what are you doing to him?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

You know.. I really haven't heard too many of the Irish blessings…

Review please! :D


	148. Derbyshire 21

Is tired… :/

* * *

To Lovino,

if you say so...  
Its just not a lot of people agree with me...  
Oh I heard from your brother about a war...  
I'll help if its true. *Picks up all Bomb blueprints*

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Sì~ of course I do amica~. ;)

Hm? Why not?

Ah.. sì…. It is true. We're still preparing now. I really don't know what made America suddenly decide to do this….

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Huh… less squiggles this time. ._.

Review please! :D


	149. Sydney 21

Welp.. don't know how many I'll be able to get done today.. weather's sure not looking good right now. :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Okay, good. Hm, yes I suppose it would be a nice change.  
I suppose it must have slipped my mind...  
Yes, your right, I guess...  
Also- I heard that 2p! bastard America and his dumb, copycat lackeys have declared war on you. Well, don't worry, because almost all of us Original! States are infuriated and ready to help you guys. When we manage to work together, we are NOT an enemy that bastard, no matter how strong, wants to screw with. We heard about how he treats our other selves, and- ugh, once I found out I went to the shooting range and practically annihilated one of the targets. Most of the others are absolutely pissed as well.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones,Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

Sì~ Of course seeing all of the nations in your world would be a nice change~. Particularly your 'bad touch trio'~.

Oh, too bad~.

Grazie amica~. It's great to see we have allies in this~. We are taking on a couple of world powers after all~. All the help we can get will be appreciated~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yep.. it's still looking bad… joy. :/

Review please! :D


	150. 2p Italy 35

Yep! I see your point. XD .. this thing IS turning into a fanfic… O_o

* * *

Don't call me uptight. Ever.

Then… Then the person he has is… Is… Holy Roman… Empire…

!~!~!~!~!

*laughs* But I do it all the time Feli~. Or did you forget that already? But just don't throw a hissy fit like a gatto~. ;)

C-Che cosa…? B-But isn't he supposed to be….?

* * *

Whoa… O_o

Review please! :D


	151. Oklahoma 9

Uh.. I think there's pictures and stuff on devianart. A lot of them show him with blood or covered in it… I think I know why now… O_o

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
It's fine, it's fine. *Shrugs* Maybe it's all of the tomatos he likes to eat?  
Ohh, that's bad...But, um, I kinda used one of England's spell books...and now I'm in y'all's world...and I think I may be somewhere between Me and Texas' border...Shit, this place is different.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria~,

Bouno! But.. hm. *shrugs* I guess so. I know I eat tomatoes too but not raw (it'll get my clothes all dirty~. ;) ) so maybe that's it?

Oh~? Really? You're here too~? Wait… You're in OUR America's place….? I-I think you need to find somewhere else to be… try coming to Europe instead… I-I don't know what we would do if he found you there..

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Whoa… I SO don't want to be her right now… O_o

Review please! :D


	152. Maryland 4

Welp.. the sky's looking better so I'll take that to be a _good_ thing… :/

* * *

Dear Lovino,

He doesn't have any as far as I know, unless it's one of those top government secrets that I'm not supposed to know about...so my best bet is Japan at the moment. He probably has the technology for it at the very least...

I don't think so, but I've been busy as of late. I already told your brother, but I'm heading off to the Mediterranean on ships so I can help you guys out! I won't be seeing you soon, but I should at least tell you I'm here...

I kind of did this on my own. Only Delaware knows I'm here...Only because I had to ask Delaware to ask Japan on how to get to this world. Which means Japan might know something's up...and if Dad finds me here I don't know what will happen...

Your world is scary, by the way D':

From,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

P.S. But...why would England give you any...? Nevermind. I guess you should save those potions for the war...if they'd be useful for the war...which I'm doubting...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria Ann~,

Hm.. well it seems interesting anyway~. I'd love to know how that goes~.

It's perfectly alright amica~. I understand. But I guess technically you're going to be seeing our counterparts soon. Unless you did something like what your sorella just did and ended up in this world~.

Hm.. well.. you could always use one of your England's spell books~. Apparently that actually works~. But you America already knows about this~. He's one of our allies~. ;)

Mi dispiace amica~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. That's what I'm already planning on doing~. There's no need to worry~. And who knows? Perhaps they might be of some use in a fight~. ;)

* * *

.. wonder what potions they are….

Review please! :D


	153. Ireland 10

Still looking clear outside! YAY! :D

* * *

Dia duit Lovi,

Agreed. I'll makes sure that he doesn't learn of it! Thanks! Both of them keep me on my toes. Tara is three years old and Kikyo is a few months. They're are both trained, though! I'm glad about that! I've included a couple pictures.

Aye, lad. *sighs heavily* That was an interesting simile you used, lad. But, I suppose, it's something of the sort.

I'm glad you like it, lad! *smiles* Oi, Lovi, you read fast. Then again, I shouldn't be talking. I pulled an all-nighter to finish a Sherlock Holmes novel a while back. I'd love that! Can't wait, then!

Aww, go raibh maith agat, Lovi. I couldn't ask for any better one, either, lad! Well, I prefer to keep it kind of secret. Just in case if he or any of his allies find out. I'm not doing much, though. I'm just doing things that will annoy the bastard. The spells are pretty basic.

May you have:  
A world of wishes at your command.  
God and his angels close to hand.  
Friends and family their love impart,  
and Irish blessings in your heart!

Ciara MacCarthy

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Grazie~! Aww! Both of them are just so cute! But I still do prefer gatti if you don't mind~.

Ah.. well it was the first one to come to mind amica~. After all your blessings are a very big part of your culture vero? So I chose to use something just as appropriate for us too~.

Sì~! Of course I liked it~! Why wouldn't I? But I can't say that I've read too many Sherlock Holmes books~. After all mio amico isn't quite into novels and writing like his counterpart. But he DID just make a new cookbook~. Would you like to see a copy~?

Ah, sì~. I understand. It would be very hard to tell if this letter made its way into someone else's hands or not~. Grazie for reminding me of that~. But you still should be careful amica, America's temper can be very dangerous.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Yep… I don't wanna mess with 2p America either.. :/

Review please! :D


	154. Derbyshire 22

Yep, I understand. FF does stuff like that to me a LOT. ^_^;

* * *

To lovino,

Most of my family don't agree with me as I'm kind of going through a hard time with a stupid Bourgh council at the moment also it's because I don't go to meetings as half of the time I'm in Ripley trying to reason to a planning commity that Amber Valley doesn't need New Houses/Super Market. This is annoying the Locals as they don't want the buildings built.  
Nither do I... America sould go and drop dead or get his Arse kicked to the moon and given back in a matchbox. He is a real nasty piece of Work.  
Okay I'll send the Blueprints over. :D

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Blueprints enclosed

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Evelyn~,

Oh.. I see~. That sound very annoying~. I wish you luck with that amica~!

Ahaha, grazie. I'm sure plenty of others feel the same way you do~. But sì he really isn't right in the head is he? I guess it's because of all those years of mio amico cooking for him~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Grazie~. I'll start looking them over at once~.

* * *

So.. common enemy number is 2p America? XD But now I saw that there's a letter from him on here… T^T

Review please! :D


	155. Maryland 5

Dang I procrastinated… :/ but guess what! I has a job interview tomorrow! :D So.. yeah.. wish me luck with that… ^_^;;

* * *

Dear Lovino,

Well...I'm in your world...Delaware found out how to get over from Japan since they're friends and stuff...and Delaware told me...and now I'm sailing around in the scariest looking version of the Atlantic I've ever seen...and of course Delaware didn't want to come...

Wait? One of my sisters is here? Oh...okay...I have a lot of sisters. Well I hope she doesn't get hurt too badly in this thing. If I knew one of my siblings was going to make the trip I would've waited until crossing over...oh well.

I know America knows, but he doesn't exactly know about his states crossing over to assist too. Oh dear...hope he doesn't find me over on this side...

From,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

P.S. I hope you're right...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria Ann~,

Oh… you are here? Well I would make sure you get as far away from America as you can~. But make sure to stay away from Russia too.. he and America are allies~.

Sì~ she is. I believe her state name is Oklahoma? Right now she in our version of her state in an abandoned warehouse~.

Hm? Why? What would happen if he did find out?

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Sì~ I hope so too amica~.

* * *

And on to the next one before the storms hit again!

Review please! :D


	156. Oklahoma 10

Yeah.. hopefully… ^_^; And that guy just sent a letter in to Lovino…. T^T

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
I also heard tomatoes can make you good humores but pathetically weak...*Sighs* Scientists these days...  
Ahehe, yeah...Right now I'm in some abandoned warehouse. I'm going to wait until nighttime, maybe look around a bit more, find an escape route...I'm thinking the Gulf is a good place to start, maybe. But I'll need a boat...I could try another spell...Any ideas?  
My dad's gonna kill me when he finds out I'm in an alternate universe without his permission...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Maria~,

Hm… well I don't know about that… Feli eats a lot too at times but he's so uptight and dull that I really can't believe those scientists~. Also it really hurts when he throws the groceries at me so I really don't think he's 'pathetically weak'~.

Well… I guess you could try another spell… I'm not too sure how they work since I've only tried it once… But sì getting there would be good. If you do find a boat try to get on a pretty big one. Then they would have a hard time finding you~.

Hm? Why would he kill you for that amica? I've always heard that your America finds everything funny~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

P.S. Your sorella Maryland is in our world too~. She on a boat in the Atlantic now~.

* * *

Yeah.. what would America do..? The 1p one.. not the crazy one…

Review please! :D


	157. Sydney 22

Still going strong! :D

* * *

Dear Lovino,  
Yeah, I can see how. The- WHY would you want to meet our BTT? I mean, Frére isn't too bad,(to me at least) but Spain's kinda... Oblivious and Prussia somewhat scares me.  
You're very welcome. Yeah, I can see how..  
Hey, you've been corresponding with my sis Oklahoma, right? Do you know where she went? Cause Dad can't find her anywhere and he's starting to get worried. Also- I found a little thingy when Dad dragged us to a meeting in England, and from what I've figured out, it sends people to your world. So I'm gonna try and work with Dad and the states to safely send us over.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao bella~,

*shrugs* Why would I~? They seem like they could be a lot of fun~. Ours has Toni who has the emotional range of a rock, France who loves death, and Gilbert who can be such a downer all the time. Your world's version sounds so lively~.

Grazie~. ;)

Sì~ I have~. She's actually in our world along with your sorella Maryland~. She's hiding in an abandoned building in America at the moment~. But I wish you luck with that idea amica~. I hope it works out for you!

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

I forgot.. when are those storms supposed to hit again…? O_o

Review please! :D


	158. Valencia 1

Probably he's not likely to insult her. Just.. make sure he doesn't try to poison anything. XD

* * *

Romano, dear!  
It's been a while since I last saw you! You must come to visit me soon! Holidays are boring... and this time I have sunscreen!  
I sent some tomatoes :D  
Love,  
Valencia

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Valencia~,

Sì~! It really has been a long time amica! I hope you and my counterpart are getting along~. He can be so difficult to deal with sometimes can't he? But I'd love to visit you~! But sadly both my uptight fratellino and I are busy making preparations to stop America's invasion so we're very busy right now~.

Grazie~! I'll make sure to use them the very first chance I get~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

Wow.. it was SO hard not to call her pyro… XD

Review please! :D


	159. Ireland 11

Still clear.. weird but still good. XD

* * *

Dia duit Lovi,

Go raibh maith agat, Lovi. That's alright, lad! My world's Greece adores cats, and he's one of my cairde, too.

Aye, blessings are an interesting part of my country's culture. Oh! Indeed! *laughs*

Some people aren't fond of the books at times. I know I've been mad a character before, but who hasn't? Really? Sherlock Holmes is a famous novel series in world. It was written quite a long time ago, over a century, I believe. One of it's most famous books is called "The Hound of Baskervilles." It's very good and I like it. Also, here's my copy of Mockingjay, the conclusion of The Hunger Games trilogy, when you're done with Catching Fire. Um...That sounds interesting, Lovi. Uh, sure.

Aye, lad. Go raibh maith agat, Lovino. I hate to admit it, but I've got a temper, too. Luckily, it doesn't show that often, unless something gets me upset. Oi. But, thanks for the advice. I will, don't worry.

May you have:  
A world of wishes at your command.  
God and his angels close to hand.  
Friends and family their love impart,  
and Irish blessings in your heart!

Ciara MacCarthy

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Ciara~,

Hm… I wouldn't know if ours does… he does have terrible allergies… so maybe he doesn't like them because of that? I don't talk to him much so I don't know~.

But from what you're saying it's such a shame that more people doesn't know about them~. After all they're so bella that more people should know~.

Ahaha, that sounds like Feli a little bit~. But he gets mad at any and everything though~. But your book does sound interesting~. From how it sounds is it a mystery? But grazie~! I've just finished Catching Fire and was waiting for the next one~.

It's perfectly alright amica~ I'm used to being around people with tempers~. But prego~! I wouldn't want anything to happen to my amica~.

Baci e abbracci~,

Lovino

* * *

And now onto 2p America's…. T^T

Review please! :D


	160. 2p America 1

So… taking away the cupcakes would make him stop the invading? Maybe? ^_^;

* * *

South Italy

Ciao Lovino. How have you been? You've been doing well, right? Cause since you're going to get conquered by me I need to check on my little victims to check if they're alright cause I want to get the first shock. Sorry if I'm writing weird and stuff because Arthur forced me to eat a cupcake. It tastes terrible.

I'm not sure if you're trying to avoid me because that makes me sad to see my little pets do that. Even my little California doesn't avoid me, since she's so afraid of me. It's wonderful to see everyone be so afraid, it's laughable. But seriously it's impossible to avoid me cause like I'm totally coming to your place soon.

Dude you are so going to get conquered by me and North Italy is gonna be afraid of Russia since he has his navy coming towards Venice and all and yeah damn Arthur for his cupcakes it's bad. Mattie's calling me so later Lovino.

The Villain  
The United Sates of America  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Dude is your tomato sauce blood? Cause like mine is blood!

!~!~!~!~!

C-Ciao America~,

I-I've had better days~. Being told you're about to be invaded really can change a whole day~. B-But I'm sure you made mio amico very happy by trying his cupcake~. H-He really is proud of them~.

O-Oh… I'm not avoiding you~. Preparing for invasions really can take up your time~. B-But… if you don't mind my asking.. w-what made you suddenly decide to do this~? It really is quite sudden~.

P-Perhaps you should have this conversation with mio amico then~. I'm sure he'd love a visit from you~. Your fratello too~.

L-Lovino

P.S. N-No it's not~. Blood really is quite difficult to get out of clothes~.

* * *

Damn that was scary…. T^T You really do make a good 2p America.. T^T

Review please! :D


	161. Mindanao 16

.. I'm hungry I forgot to eat lunch again… :/

* * *

Dear 2P Lovino,

Well Visayas can be fun (at times), but Luzon is a constant bother...though I guess he's nice sometimes. He's always telling tourists I'm a terrorsist zone and that most of my people are Muslim when only 32% of my population is... He can be really greedy you know, though Visayas also tells toursists that and crap... All Philippines ever does is scold me, refuse to sign my independence papers, and watch TV with Visayas...though I guess she's okay. Katipunan is my youngest brother...he's really nice but it's annoying how he's taller then me... I guess me & Katipunan are the most distant because while I was fighting off Spain's colonies and Katipunan wasn't even born yet, they became "Westernized"...

Sorry For The Crappy Letter,

Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. It's kind of hard not to think of it that way when he's calling you & your siblings "sweet tomatoes" and tries to get me to wear frilly girl outfits... But what's really annoying is that he hated me as a kid...

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao Marissa~,

My.. that certainly seems like a lot amica~. I really wouldn't know how act with all those siblings~. Of course according to Feli I'm more than enough~. But I wouldn't mind having his counterpart for a fratellino. We had so much fun together when Feli was acting like him~.

It's okay amica~!,

Lovino

P.S. Hm? Why did he hate you? That doesn't sound like Toni's counterpart at all~.

* * *

And the next one's 2p Spain's~. XD

Review please! :D


	162. 2p Spain 1

And now it's 2p Spain! AWESOME! XD

* * *

Seriously? You bother people with this crap? I don't understand why you have this urge to pester everyone you meet.

Find something better to do with your time.

2p!Spain

!~!~!~!~!

Ciao mio sexy amore~, ;)

Aww~! You're so mean Toni! I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun after all! There's no problem with that signore stick in the mud~. You just need to loosen up is all~.

Then are you free right now~? ;)

Ti amo amore~,

Lovino

P.S. I've gotten a letter from your counterpart mistaking me for my counterpart~. Isn't that amusing~?

* * *

That was fun… XD

Review please! :D


End file.
